


Il Ritorno Di Arthur

by Kazaha_87



Series: Arthur: Re Una Volta, Re In Futuro [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambientata nel futuro, Arthur e Merlin quarantenni, M/M, Política, Post-Canon, Post-stagione 5, Scolastica, Terza Guerra Mondiale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo 1700 anni di attesa Arthur fa ritorno nel mondo e il tempo per Merlin torna a scorrere.<br/>Questa è la storia di come i due si reincontrano a scuola, di come si perdono e di come i loro destini infine tornano a confluire in uno solo quando, in concomitanza con la successione al trono di Arthur all'età di 39 anni, una terza guerra mondiale già scongiurata una volta in passato e che ora sembra inevitabile si affaccia alle porte e mette in pericolo la pace nel mondo.<br/>Sarà in quel momento che Arthur prenderà la sua decisione e convincerà infine Merlin a tornare al suo fianco definitivamente e a prendere il posto che gli spetta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa parte di storia qualche mese fa.  
> Pensavo di postarla una volta terminata del tutto, ma potrebbe essere un progetto lungo, e non so bene come portarlo avanti in dettaglio... non ancora almeno.  
> Tuttavia, se divido in parti la storia, questa prima parte ha spunti per un seguito ma, dall'altro lato, ha in sé una sua parziale conclusione, quindi ho deciso di postarla lo stesso perché, a mio avviso almeno, non dà davvero fastidio se la interrompo qui e aspetto che arrivi l'ispirazione per i futuri complotti politici.  
> In questa parte diciamo che è in maggior rilievo il rapporto fra Arthur e Merlin, e sullo sfondo ci sono politica e complotti.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia! Ammetto che è un lavoro particolare. Io stessa, quando ho iniziato questa storia, non immaginavo che sarebbe finita così, con le premesse di una terza guerra mondiale di sfondo... Innocentemente, volevo solo fare una one-shot scolastica... poi è diventata questo! XD

“Artù: re una volta, re in futuro.”

Kilgharrah, le Disir, Alator dei Catha e addirittura la Regina Mab – lo spirito della foresta della Torre Oscura e di tutti i luoghi di disperazione –, così come molti altri, avevano vaticinato questo per colui il cui ritorno attendeva ormai da quasi millesettecento anni.

Da così a lungo vagava sulla Terra, sulle terre di Albione – che oggi tutti chiamavano Gran Bretagna, o Regno Unito – ma colui che era destinato a servire e ad attendere non aveva ancora fatto ritorno.

La Britannia, poi regno di Inghilterra, aveva conquistato mezzo mondo, aveva attraversato gli oceani e scoperto e conquistato nuove terre.

Avevano scoperto l’America e l’Impero Britannico si era accaparrato dei territori vastissimi, e la superpotenza di quelli che poi presero il nome di Stati Uniti d’America era stata solo una colonia per tanto tempo prima di diventare indipendente.

Inoltre l’Impero aveva conquistato terre in Africa, le Indie… e avevano scoperto l’Australia – un continente intero! – e anche essa era diventata inglese.

Ma in un impero così vasto non potevano non esserci conflitti.

Erano stati afflitti da innumerevoli guerre intestine oltre che di conquista o di potere, con la Francia prima fra tutti in passato. E l’Irlanda, la Scozia… e come dimenticare l’uscita degli Stati Uniti d’America dal Commonwealth?!

E tuttavia le guerre c’erano ancora, più o meno intestine, più o meno subdole, guerre che oggigiorno – per fortuna o per disgrazia, non ne era del tutto sicuro lui stesso – non erano più come una volta, con grandi battaglie in campo aperto, spada contro spada, lancia contro lancia…

Il mondo era in pace adesso, anche se non era del tutto vero…

Tutto era iniziato coi Cinque Regni, secoli prima della loro nascita, e nei secoli a venire Albione aveva preso il posto del decaduto Impero Romano, ed era diventata più vasta, stabile e potente di quest’ultimo!

…e ora anche il grande Commonwealth non era più così grande, e non era più così potente.

La regina Elisabetta II del Regno Unito era morta dopo un lunghissimo regno sotto il suo potere, suo figlio Charles le era succeduto al trono, poi William, suo nipote, e ora era il turno di George, George Alexander Louis, il figlio di William Arthur Philip Louis.

Tutti questi sovrani con tanti nomi, molti di questi col nome Arthur fra i tanti, ma mai per primo. E anche se talvolta ci aveva sperato, se aveva sperato che il destino non fosse così formale sulla questione del nome così come non lo era stato col suo in passato, Arthur non aveva ancora fatto ritorno sulla Terra e lui continuava a vagare e ad attendere che quel momento giungesse infine.

Eppure Arthur non era mai tornato, né con quel nome – che pure era un nome ben comune nei paesi di lingua anglosassone! – né con un altro.

E lui non era certo stato tanto sciocco dal focalizzarsi unicamente sulle famiglie reali o nobili d’Inghilterra nella sua ricerca, e tuttavia nessuna traccia, nessun indizio e nessuna nuova profezia in tutto quel tempo…

Silenzio.

Avrebbe potuto cercare nuovamente il Diamair – la Chiave – nella speranza vivesse ancora da qualche parte sulla Terra, o tornare nella Grotta di Cristallo, ma sentiva di non doverlo fare.

Era troppo saggio, ormai, per rischiare.

L’attesa era terribile, logorante, devastante… amara.

Eppure non poteva: il peso della conoscenza e del futuro era troppo anche per lui, e quindi aveva deciso di attendere soltanto, e che avrebbe rivisitato le Grotte solo nel caso di pericolo _e_ se non avesse avuto altra scelta, perché la conoscenza di ciò che sarebbe potuto accadere l’aveva spinto ben più di una volta, suo malgrado, a compiere la scelta sbagliata, e infine a consigliare Arthur condannandolo a morte.

…perché, se pure il suo re ce l’aveva messa tutta per complicare le cose, altrettante volte la colpa dei loro errori era stata sua. Compreso il più grande, quello con le Disir.

Perché Arthur si fidava di lui, si fidava ciecamente: anche se non lo aveva mai ammesso a parole, coi suoi gesti gliel’aveva fatto intendere spesso. Anche quella notte insonne fuori dalle grotta sacra delle tre portavoci della Dea.

Quella notte Merlin si era addormentato con quel rimorso, come tuttavia, ormai, per sua fortuna non accadeva più così spesso.

Aveva imparato a cercare con meticolosità ma, al contempo, anche a vivere la sua vita, a prendersi le sue “mezze giornate libere” che sentiva gli spettavano di diritto.

Era una creatura della magia, e anche se il peso che gravava sulle sue spalle era indicibile, aveva dei privilegi: era legato agli elementi, apparteneva alla “vecchia religione”, e poteva vedere e sentire e percepire cose che nessun altro era in grado di apprezzare. Così, dopo il peso che era gravato sulle sue spalle e sulla sua anima negli ultimi anni in cui aveva servito il suo re e dopo il trauma della sua perdita, aveva imparato di nuovo – come faceva in gioventù – a godersi la vita.

E aveva deciso di non rivelare a nessun altro in futuro il suo segreto e di star lontano dalle vicende del mondo – quelle importanti, se non altro – perché era troppo potente.

E perché il suo destino era guidare il suo unico vero re: Arthur, re una volta, re in futuro.

Tutto il resto era legato allo scorrere del tempo, e poiché per lui il tempo non aveva più alcun significato, non aveva senso immischiarsi.

Eppure Albione era diventata l’ombra di quella di allora, di quella di quando anche lui aveva un tempo: i princìpi si erano persi e nel mondo moderno solo l’economia aveva un significato. La schiavitù era stata abolita, c’era più uguaglianza tra gli esseri umani di ranghi e ceti differenti, uguaglianza tra uomini e donne, ma non si lottava più per la giustizia come il suo re aveva fatto.

Le guerre erano per sete di potere, di denaro, o per paura, per fanatismi, e anche le cosiddette guerre di religione erano mosse in parte dai soldi, in parte da false convinzioni. Gli ricordavano così tanto il regno di Uther Pendragon e le storie sugli anni dell’epurazione di cui aveva solo sentito parlare e di cui aveva vissuto sulla sua pelle soltanto le conseguenze.

Ma in un mondo come questo davvero non riusciva a capire come fosse possibile che il suo re non risorgesse: c’era così tanta fame e sete di giustizia!

…eppure lui lo attendeva ancora perché, a quanto pareva, non era ancora il momento.

Ma quella notte fece un sogno: sognò il nuovo re, George VII del Regno Unito, incoronato giusto due giorni prima, solo tre settimane dopo il suo matrimonio all’età di ventinove anni, per la precoce dipartita del padre in un incidente, che annunciava alla stampa dopo la pubblicazione della notizia in bacheca dinanzi a Buckingham Palace la nascita del suo primogenito e primo in successione al trono, e il suo nome era _Arthur_ William Louis.

Si svegliò di soprassalto fra lacrime di gioia e di sollievo: il suo tempo, infine, stava per giungere di nuovo.


	2. Il Primo Incontro

Era il primo giorno di College e si trovavano tutti stipati nella chiesa interna all’Eton dove si teneva tutti gli anni la cerimonia di apertura dell’anno scolastico.

Per quanto non fosse mai stato un grande amante dei libri e fosse più portato per le attività sportive e all’aria aperta, i suoi voti erano sempre stati non meno che eccellenti, ma in fondo doveva rispondere alle aspettative di tutti, che gravavano giustamente su di lui, il primo in successione al trono d’Inghilterra.

Aveva appreso la scherma, l’equitazione, il tiro con l’arco, il tiro a segno, al piattello, al bersaglio sin da piccolo, e come tutti i nobili che aveva conosciuto fino a quel momento si era appassionato alla caccia, soprattutto alla volpe… tutte attività molto da nobili, molto legate alle tradizioni inglesi.

I suoi coetanei spesso lo prendevano un po’ in giro – decisamente poco, perché nessuno osava schernire il futuro sovrano d’Inghilterra – perché aveva i gusti e i vizi dei loro nonni e bisnonni più che dei ragazzi della sua età, ma lui era sempre andato fiero di quel che faceva, ed eccelleva in ogni cosa… e certo non mancava di far notare – e più che talvolta pesare – a tutti la sua bravura.

Lontano dai riflettori dove doveva dimostrare di essere un raffinato principe ereditario, ligio al dovere e serio, era un po’ un bullo. Nulla di eccessivo, ma tendeva all’arroganza, e se nei circoli sportivi che frequentava e nelle classi di educazione fisica che seguiva non c’era una sola persona che non lo stimasse per le sue innate capacità, in giro per i corridoi in tutte le scuole che aveva frequentato fino a quel momento e, a quanto pareva, questa non faceva eccezione nemmeno dal primo giorno, era spesso circondato più che altro da giovani figli di nobili arrivisti, il cui solo interesse era quello di rendersi amico il futuro re d’Inghilterra dietro consiglio dei genitori e parenti, per poter godere, magari, un giorno, di possibili benefici.

Non che Arthur andasse matto per questa situazione, ma suo padre gli aveva ripetuto fino allo sfinimento che un buon principe e futuro re doveva imparare ad essere diplomatico e a farsi amare da tutti, e soprattutto a non inimicarsi gente (o figli di gente) potente.

“Tu sei uno degli studenti squattrinati che è riuscito a entrare in questo prestigioso collegio a spese degli altri, non è così?”, chiese uno del suo seguito, che spesso si prendeva troppe libertà con la scusa che ‘era amico del principe d’Inghilterra’, a un giovane rosso e mingherlino, che dal colorito e dalla costituzione fisica sembrava aver passato tutta la sua vita chinato sui libri e ben poco tempo all’aria aperta.

Il ragazzo annuì e distolse lo sguardo. Era fiero dei suoi successi – glielo si leggeva negli occhi – , ma davanti ad uno che era due volte lui non se l’era sentita di ribattere.

“Non vedi chi hai davanti? Perché non ci lasci il posto? Uno come te non dovrebbe stare in prima fila, ma nell’ultima lì in fondo”, e indicò il fondo della enorme sala. “Vedi? C’è un posto giusto lì che sta aspettando solo te!”, concluse lo stesso ragazzo arrogante di prima e tutti risero, Arthur compreso perché beh, era almeno un po’ divertente…

“Non credete di stare un po’ esagerando voi quattro? Non c’è mica scritto il vostro nome sulle sedie: chiunque può sedersi dove meglio crede!”, una voce dietro di loro attirò la loro attenzione e per qualche ragione ad Arthur mancò il fiato per un istante; ma subito la sensazione di déjà vu passò e quasi rise tra sé e sé per essersi lasciato momentaneamente influenzare da essa.

“E tu chi ti credi di essere, ragazzino impudente? Vuoi forse scatenare una rissa? Perché dubito che l’avresti vinta, anche uno contro uno. Dovresti imparare a farti gli affari tuoi, sai? Lo dico solo per il tuo bene!”

Fu Arthur a replicare, e non sapeva nemmeno perché. In genere tendeva a lasciar fare agli altri, per mantenere le apparenze, e a godersi i risultati. Ma stavolta aveva zittito, alzando una mano in segno di tacere, il giovane al suo fianco che aveva cominciato quella piccola diatriba.

Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, e soprattutto non quando le prediche non erano rivolte a lui direttamente.

“Dubito che riusciresti a battermi, e in ogni caso, _principe_ _Arthur_ ”, marcò sul titolo quasi fosse un insulto, “io sono solo ‘uno degli studenti squattrinati che è riuscito ad entrare in questo prestigioso collegio a spese degli altri’.”, citò l’arrogante ragazzone dietro il biondo.

Arthur alzò un sopracciglio piuttosto scettico dinanzi a un ragazzo che, per quanto più o meno della sua statura, era piuttosto mingherlino e certo non sembrava in grado di batterlo in qualsivoglia lotta. Sembrava così fragile e indifeso, eppure la sua lingua era tagliente come una spada.

Gli rise in faccia, e così fecero tutti coloro che erano a portata d’orecchio e non solo i suoi ‘amici’, _tutti_ fatta eccezione per il povero ragazzo che era stato ‘soccorso’ da lui. Ma il giovane sconosciuto e squattrinato si limitò a guardare il futuro re d’Inghilterra dritto negli occhi, serio.

“Che ne dici di vedercela più tardi, una volta terminata la cerimonia? Uno contro uno nel cortile del dormitorio, lontano dagli sguardi dei professori… Non vorrai finire nei guai il tuo primo giorno, _principino_.”

Arthur sbuffò incredulo alle sue orecchie: nessuno, _nessuno_ prima di allora aveva mai anche solo immaginato di rivolgerglisi in quel modo.

“Sicuramente rischi tu molto più di me, visto che sei qui ‘a spese dei contribuenti’… ma accetto la tua sfida. Terminata la cerimonia ci vediamo lì. Ad ogni modo è scortese non presentarsi, soprattutto se poi vai in giro a sfidare impunemente la gente. Non trovi?”, lo sfotté, ma il giovane si limitò ad ignorare l’insulto velato e gli sorrise. E in quel momento la sensazione di déjà vu in Arthur tornò e se ne andò come prima, in un istante.

“Mi presenterò quando ti avrò battuto, _Sire_.”, rispose, e, con un ghigno beffardo e l’abbozzo di un inchino, si voltò verso il preside che stava iniziando il suo discorso di apertura dell’anno scolastico e il loro primo battibecco si estinse momentaneamente per cause di forza maggiore.

-&-

“Dimmi, è per caso un tuo hobby venir pestato da chi è più forte di te?”, lo derise Arthur giusto per scaldare un po’ l’atmosfera, ma il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte e che aveva osato sfidarlo sorrise con malizia per l’ennesima volta.

“Siete sicuro che sia così? State per fare una figuraccia, _sire_.”

_Tsé! E se la tira anche! Quella mezza calzetta!_

“Se davvero credi di potermi battere sei davvero uno sciocco!”, dichiarò Arthur a gran voce mentre si avvicinava al suo avversario e si mise saldo sui suoi piedi allargando leggermente le gambe per essere più stabile. “Dimmi, ragazzo squattrinato: sei davvero sicuro di volerle prendere da me? Sei ancora in tempo per ritirarti e chiedermi scusa se vuoi. In fondo non ho iniziato io questa storia e sono sufficientemente misericordioso da lasciarti un’ultima via di scampo.”, concesse.

“Se avete paura, _vostra maestà_ , basta che lo ammettiate e prometto che ne uscirete indenne!”, ribatté il giovane con aria di sfida e Arthur scoppiò a ridere.

“ _Io, indenne_?! Dovresti preoccuparti solo di te stesso e della tua salute, sciocco! E sia! E che non si dica che non ti ho dato una possibilità quando ti ritroverai a terra dolorante.”, concluse e si mise in guardia, i pugni chiusi allineati a difesa del volto, pronto ad attaccare, e non appena il suo sfidante prese la stessa posizione fece per colpirlo, ma questi lo schivò, e, a dirla tutta, senza nemmeno troppe difficoltà.

“Sei veloce, te lo concedo!”

“E sono anche addestrato in una manciata di arti del combattimento… è stato uno dei miei ‘hobbies’, come li avete chiamati voi, per molto tempo, anche se ammetto di essere leggermente arrugginito ormai…”

“Di certo non parli come un sedicenne. Quanti anni hai? _Ottanta_?!”, lo derise Arthur sferrando un altro pugno che il ragazzo di fronte a lui evitò ancora senza problemi. Ma rimase interdetto davanti al mezzo sorriso che gli rispose e si distrasse per un secondo, che tuttavia bastò per ricevere un colpo in pieno stomaco senza riuscire a schivarlo.

“Tutto fumo e niente arrosto come immaginavo, testa di fagiolo!”, lo schernì il ragazzo mingherlino e Arthur trasalì e fece un paio di passi indietro.

“…ti conosco, per caso?”, gli chiese incerto e la piccola folla acclamante che si era formata attorno a loro e che ovviamente tifava per il principe ereditario tacque alla reazione del loro idolo.

Ma ancora una volta la sola risposta che ricevette fu un sorriso sempre più sornione e uno sguardo sempre più saccente e malizioso.

E la sensazione di conoscere quello sguardo, quel volto e soprattutto quell’atteggiamento tornò ora più forte di prima.

“Dimmi il tuo nome!” gli intimò, quasi spaventato dalla sua stessa reazione, dal presentimento che l’aveva colto.

“Sono qualcuno che ha atteso il vostro ritorno molto, _molto_ a lungo, Arthur.”, rispose e fece un mezzo inchino e in quell’istante Arthur capì.

Gli tornarono in mente i sogni che faceva da bambino e gli tornò in mente quel volto che ora era dinanzi a lui e che aveva dimenticato, dopo anni che non faceva più quei sogni… il volto di colui che era sempre stato al suo fianco, al fianco del principe e poi re di Camelot.

“O mio Dio… non può…”

Gli mancò il respiro e si sentì soffocare.

“Essere vero?”, completò il ragazzo che – per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare – ora non era più uno sconosciuto.

La piccola folla radunata attorno a loro li guardava alternativamente senza capire cosa stesse succedendo.

“Temo che il combattimento sia rimandato… mi dispiace. Non c’è più nulla di interessante da vedere!”, dichiarò con un sorriso divertito il giovane sconosciuto del quale ancora nessuno a parte il principe sapeva il nome, e fu necessario insistere un paio di volte perché la maggior parte degli spettatori che si erano radunati lì si dileguasse.

Erano rimasti infine solo in quattro: il ragazzo bullato – che comunque aveva deciso, seppur rimanendo in disparte a sufficienza per potersela dare a gambe nel caso le cose fossero andate male e i bulli di prima avessero deciso di prendersela di nuovo con lui, di andare a guardare –, e, per l’appunto, i tre bulli che già dal primo giorno di scuola sembravano inseparabili appendici del principe Arthur.

“Ragazzi: se non si fosse capito, io e lui vorremmo fare quattro chiacchiere in privato dopo tanto tempo, quindi se poteste lasciarci soli per un po’ ci fareste un favore.”, insistette, ma tutti loro, troppo incuriositi dalla piega che aveva preso tutta quella faccenda, erano restii ad andarsene.

“Per favore, fate come dice. Ci vediamo in classe più tardi…”, intervenne Arthur a quel punto e, seppur ancora poco convinti soprattutto dal tono confuso del giovane principe, i quattro li lasciarono soli.

“Su, su! Non lo mangio mica!”, ribadì ridendo il giovane sconosciuto quando vide che ci stavano mettendo troppo ad allontanarsi.

“...Merlin?!”, chiese incerto il ragazzo biondo in un sussurro a malapena udibile e l’altro gli rispose con un ampio sorriso. Un sorriso che conosceva bene.

“Al vostro servizio, oggi come allora… anche se spero che non mi farete lavare la vostra biancheria e pulire le stalle dei vostri cavalli. Oh, e lucidarvi le scarpe, vestirvi, portarvi la colazione e farvi da facchino…”, rise.

“E cosa sei disposto a fare, dunque? Un servo così è del tutto inutile, non trovi?”, ribatté il giovane principe prima ancora di rendersi conto di quel che stava dicendo.

Finì a mala pena di pronunciare quelle parole che, infatti, si coprì la bocca con una mano, ancora incredulo alle sue stesse orecchie.

Come poteva credere a quel che stava succedendo senza problemi, senza almeno porsi delle domande?!

…eppure quelle parole gli erano uscite di bocca prima ancora che il suo cervello si collegasse alla sua lingua, come se fosse abituato… come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo!

Non gli era mai accaduta una cosa del genere in tutta la sua vita, eppure ora si trovava dinanzi a un ragazzo che proclamava di essere davvero chi pensava che fosse e che parlava come un tizio uscito da un film ambientato in altri tempi…

E il Merlin che conosceva lui, colui che sognava da bambino, era infatti sempre stato diverso da quello delle favole che suo padre o sua madre gli leggevano, e _identico_ in tutto e per tutto, anche nel carattere, al giovane che gli stava davanti: non poteva essere una mera coincidenza…

“Sono troppo vecchio per queste cose: forse potresti _tu_ prenderti cura di un povero anziano questa volta, invece…”

Ad Arthur mancò il fiato per l’implicazione di quell’ultimo commento.

“Che vuoi dire?”, gli chiese senza capire: dinanzi a sé stava un ragazzo che aveva la sua età!

Merlin fece spallucce.

“…il tempo per me non ha più significato. Passato, presente e futuro non sono altro che un’unica realtà per chi è in grado di comprenderla. E si dice che io sia il più grande stregone che il mondo abbia mai visto camminare sulla Terra, quindi se altri prima di me hanno vissuto molto più a lungo di ciò che la gente reputa normale, non è strano che io sia _ora_ colui che voi avete conosciuto durante la vostra prima vita, non trovate?”

“Non puoi dire sul serio…”, Arthur lo fissò orripilato.

“Voi siete Arthur, re una volta, re in futuro, e il mio destino è legato al vostro indissolubilmente. Era stato predetto che nel momento in cui Albione avesse avuto bisogno di voi, voi sareste tornato, e che io sarei stato al vostro fianco per guidarvi e proteggervi. E ora, finalmente, posso adempiere ancora una volta al mio destino.”, fece serio e poi gli sfoggiò uno dei suoi ampi sorrisi, così solari, così allegri… come quelli che aveva imparato a conoscere e ad apprezzare negli anni. “Ed è meraviglioso rivedervi!”, concluse afferrandogli una mano tra le sue guardandolo dritto negli occhi e quasi si commosse.

E Arthur scoppiò a ridere e in lacrime come un uomo e soprattutto un principe non dovrebbe mai fare e lo strinse a sé con il braccio libero.

“L’ho sempre detto che eri un idiota! Un vero imbecille, Merlin! Un vero imbecille…”

“Forse, testa di fagiolo. Forse hai ragione… ma non si può combattere il destino di un uomo. Ci ho provato tante volte durante il vostro regno, sire, ma non è servito a nulla…”, e lasciò la presa sulla sua mano ricambiando l’abbraccio.

“Smettila di passare al voi e smettila con le formalità, Merlin! Siamo amici prima di tutto, no? In _nulla_ sono superiore a te. E sono _quasi_ certo che possa essere il contrario, invece…”, buttò lì non del tutto a mo’ di battuta.

“Beh, in rango lo siete…”

“Sempre a badare a dettagli insignificanti!”, sbuffò il biondo e gli sorrise, ma Merlin si fece serio tutto d’un tratto.

“…spero che questa volta lo sia davvero, perché la parte più difficile della mia vita è stata quella di doverti tacere molte verità sapendo che non mi avresti mai creduto.”

“Sarà diverso d’ora in avanti, Merlin. Te lo giuro sulla vita di mio padre.”, replicò improvvisamente serio a sua volta il giovane principe ereditario, allontanandolo abbastanza da riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi e poi stringendolo nuovamente a sé, più stretto, come se avesse timore di perderlo anche se si erano appena ritrovati e non era stato lui ad attenderlo per quasi millesettecento anni.

“Ne sono sicuro, testa di fagiolo!”, gli sorrise allegro Merlin e infine riuscì a staccarsi da lui, e tuttavia un braccio rimase attorno al suo collo, una mano salda sulla sua spalla come a non volerlo lasciare ora che finalmente lo aveva ritrovato ed erano lì, insieme. E il braccio attorno alla sua vita e la mano di Arthur sul suo fianco gli fecero intendere che non era il solo a provare la necessità di quel contatto.


	3. Oggi Davvero Non Più Come Allora

“Mr. Emrys! Trovate forse il panorama fuori dalla finestra più interessante delle mie lezioni?”, il noiosissimo professor Smith, docente di economia, domandò a Merlin richiamandolo all’ordine. Per essere uno studente con borsa di studio per due Advance Supplementary era decisamente impudente.

Il giovane parve riflettere un attimo sulla risposta da dare all’uomo di mezza età che lo fissava in attesa di ricevere delle scuse.

“…suppongo che non accettereste un sì come risposta… dico bene?”, replicò e la classe non riuscì a trattenere una non del tutto sommessa risata collettiva a discapito del professore.

“FUORI DA QUEST’AULA!! IMMEDIATAMENTE!!”, tuonò l’uomo mentre il suo regale compagno di banco gli chiedeva a bassa voce se volesse così tanto venire espulso, e quando Merlin aveva già una mano sulla maniglia per uscire, il professore aggiunse con fare minatorio, stufo per l’impudenza del ragazzo che, per quanto apparentemente un genio, sapeva essere insopportabile: “E al termine della lezione andremo insieme dal preside! Solo perché siete amico del principe Arthur non avete nessun diritto di rivolgervi in questo modo a chi è più anziano di voi!”

Ma Merlin non gli diede la soddisfazione di lasciarsi intimidire dalle minacce, anche perché la gogna, che aveva subito uno svariato numero di volte per via di Arthur, era ben peggio di una predica…

Quindi uscì, e in quel momento divenne l’eroe di tutta la classe, Arthur incluso anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.

-&-

“Non ce la fai proprio a non metterti nei guai, vero?!”, lo rimproverò il principe mentre andavano insieme a pranzo nel refettorio dopo averlo recuperato fuori dall’ufficio del preside. “Oltre al fatto che tutti pensano che ti comporti in questo modo per colpa mia. E in tutto questo è la _mia_ immagine che ne sta pagando le conseguenze maggiori.”

“Mentre tu sai che tu non c’entri nulla, non è così?”, replicò Merlin, scettico.

“Esattamente. Devi smetterla!”

“…altrimenti?...”, lo provocò il moro con un ghigno malizioso che gli fece guadagnare uno scappellotto sulla nuca.

“E poi sarei io la testa di fagiolo, testa di fagiolo!”

“Non puoi rubarmi le parole! L’ho inventato io quel soprannome, che oltretutto ti si addice perfettamente!”, rimarcò il mago, divertito.

Quando erano soli si sentiva come se tutti gli anni di solitudine a vagare sulla Terra e ad attendere non fossero mai esistiti, gli sembrava di essere tornato davvero il giovane di un tempo, il ragazzino appena giunto a Camelot che, sotto le cure di Gaius, si era ritrovato per caso a diventare il servitore personale del principe.

“E io posso usarlo, in fondo è scaduto da diverso tempo il diritto d’autore!”

“Non sono mai morto, quindi non è vero.”, ribatté Merlin con fare canzonatorio e Arthur, come tutte le volte che anche in passato sapeva di aver perso, gli diede un altro colpo sulla testa, anche se senza troppa convinzione.

Camminarono in un silenzio rilassato per il resto dei corridoi fino alla mensa e, dopo la fila e il recupero del pranzo, poco prima di accostarsi al gruppetto di loro amici che li stavano aspettando e avevano tenuto loro due posti, pronti a festeggiare il loro nuovo eroe, Arthur gli chiese sottovoce: “L’hai mai usato per qualcun altro?”, ed era chiaro a cosa si riferisse, anche se il discorso era morto diversi minuti prima.

Merlin si bloccò di colpo col vassoio a mezz’aria e lo fissò perplesso, cercando di decifrare dal suo sguardo il senso di quella domanda, e per qualche ragione Arthur, sotto quello sguardo inquisitore, arrossì, lasciando il mago ancor più basito di prima.

Quando poi, infine, fu in grado di pensare non solo al significato intrinseco della domanda che il suo re gli aveva appena posto ma anche alla risposta, in barba alla sua età effettiva e al suo autocontrollo sviluppato nel corso dei secoli di vita vissuta, Merlin sentì il suo volto avvampare.

Aveva avuto diversi allievi in passato, molti dei quali avrebbero potuto benissimo essere descritti con quel pacato insulto, eppure esso era morto con Arthur e rinato con lui, e fino a quella domanda per qualche ragione non ci aveva mai pensato, non se n’era mai reso conto.

Per un istante i loro sguardi si incrociarono, ma l’istante successivo si erano già persi ad errare altrove perché quel momento di imbarazzo – e davanti a tutta la mensa – era sufficientemente umiliante per cercare di non dare troppo nell’occhio, soprattutto dato che, a dire degli sguardi posati su di loro, la notizia dell’‘eroismo’ di Merlin aveva già miracolosamente fatto il giro di tutta la scuola.

Ma Merlin era troppo vecchio per non essere in grado di nascondere le proprie emozioni in un batter di ciglia, e quando i loro amici – e non solo – si congratularono con lui e, curiosi degli esiti di quella bravata, vollero sapere com’era andata col preside – sicuri che, se non era stato espulso, almeno una sospensione doveva essersela meritata – lui fu pronto a tenere banco.

E tuttavia un paio di volte il suo sguardo si posò furtivamente sul giovane Arthur, e l’espressione sul viso di lui e il suo silenzio distratto gli fecero letteralmente mancare il fiato – non che non fosse in grado di dissimulare la cosa, comunque…

Ma in seguito, una volta soli, lo stregone decise di non riprendere in mano la questione e di ignorarla; e Arthur, tacitamente, fece lo stesso.

-&-

Trascorsero diverse settimane da quel giorno e il First Term stava volgendo al termine.

 Arthur aveva notato che più tempo trascorreva insieme a Merlin, più il suo ‘seguito’ diventava composto da gente meno insopportabile e arrivista e più da persone che sembravano stimare entrambi per quello che erano più che per il titolo che lui portava attaccato addosso come un’etichetta: era un cambiamento piacevole e gli tornarono in mente i suoi cavalieri in passato, che in più di un’occasione avevano dichiarato di essere, prima ancora che cavalieri di Camelot, cavalieri di Arthur.

Stranamente quel pomeriggio erano soli, seduti su una panchina nel parco della scuola ad oziare.

“Tra una settimana cominciano le vacanze. Suppongo che avrai un sacco di eventi a cui dovrai attendere. Di certo non ti annoierai a palazzo!”, commentò Merlin con un sorriso e un’espressione che faceva intendere che la sua mente era rivolta altrove ma che non per questo non poteva tener compagnia al suo amico anche con una discussione leggera e non solo con la sua presenza.

Arthur lo fissò per un lungo istante.

“Tu che farai?”, gli chiese, e l’amico rise.

“Quello che ho fatto sempre: prenderò e andrò in giro per un po’ da qualche parte. È divertente, sai? Non sapere cosa farai, chi incontrerai…”

“Sii mio ospite. Chiamerò mio padre e gli chiederò il permesso perché tu possa trascorrere le vacanze con me a palazzo.”

“Dubito sia così semplice… e con tutti quei nobili che saranno invitati per cene e pranzi ufficiali per Natale, Capodanno e così via… Non posso dire che non mi farebbe piacere trascorrere il mio tempo in tua compagnia, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che sarà più complicato di quanto tu voglia darmi a credere ricevere il permesso…”

“Fammi tentare. Se poi mi diranno di no farai ciò che vorrai e andrai dove più ti aggraderà.”, gli disse, e il suo tono era sufficientemente definitivo da impedire a Merlin di replicare ulteriormente.

“…e sia. Poi fammi sapere l’esito!”, disse e, con un sorriso che tuttavia faceva intendere che era piuttosto sicuro del fallimento del giovane al suo fianco, si alzò e porse una mano all’amico per aiutarlo ad alzarsi a sua volta.

Arthur, ignorando quello sguardo, si limitò ad afferrare il braccio di Merlin e, insieme, tornarono dentro dato che il cielo cominciava a scurirsi e l’aria a farsi più frizzante, e che l’ora di cena si avvicinava.

-&-

Nonostante le sue certezze, Merlin dovette ricredersi quando, pronto a partire e con le valigie alla mano, era andato fino alla stanza di Arthur per salutarlo e dargli il suo arrivederci a metà gennaio e questi, con un ampio sorriso vittorioso, l’aveva guardato come a dire “Tu non vai da nessuna parte.”

“Non ci credo: ti hanno detto di sì?!”, Merlin lo fissò incredulo.

“Esatto!”, rispose come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo e non che aveva invece dovuto insistere per una settimana intera con suo padre e sua madre e addirittura con i suoi zii per ricevere la conferma che aveva aspettato con trepidazione per giorni e che solo una mezzora prima era finalmente arrivata. “Quindi ora non ti dispiacerà mettere giù le valigie e aiutarmi a preparare le mie… non è forse così, Merlin?”, disse, e lo stregone sospirò mestamente.

“Vedo che non sei cambiato affatto…”, commentò davanti alla confusione della stanza del principe, anche superiore al solito dato che sembrava aver tirato fuori tutti i suoi averi per decidere cosa portarsi via e cosa lasciare indietro.

“Le vecchie abitudini sono dure a morire! E tu, con la tua impudenza e le tue solite battute che non fanno ridere nessuno, dovresti saperne qualcosa…”

“Ma se ridi sempre?!”, replicò Merlin fingendo indignazione.

“Non ricordo di aver mai riso ad una tua battuta, Merlin. _Mai_.”, rimarcò accigliato, ma l’amico gli sorrise come uno che la sa lunga.

“Devo riconoscertelo: non l’hai mai fatto davanti a me, ma non pensare che non sappia che non appena mi giro un secondo è _esattamente_ quello che fai!”, ribatté e Arthur, come tutte le volte che non aveva di che rispondere a tono, afferrò la prima cosa che gli capitò a tiro – nel presente caso una scarpa – e gliela tirò addosso, calcolando la traiettoria di lancio dell’oggetto in funzione del tentativo di Merlin di scansarlo, e prendendolo in pieno.

“Maledizione, Arthur! Anche la tua mira sta migliorando!”, commentò a bassa voce il dolorante stregone.

“Sciocco: è sempre stata non meno che ottima! Inoltre ti conosco troppo bene, ormai, e conosco ogni tuo movimento. E credi forse che non mi sia accorto che quando ti lancio qualcosa cerchi sempre di scansarlo a destra?”, gli fece l’occhiolino e Merlin sospirò rassegnato e tornò ai bagagli del suo confusionario re.


	4. L'Arrivo A Palazzo

Quel giorno una macchina venne a prelevarli a scuola verso le cinque del pomeriggio e giunsero a palazzo giusto in tempo per la cena, che contro le aspettative di Merlin fu relativamente intima e comprendeva “solo” il re, la principessa consorte, il fratello e la sorella del re con relativi consorti e figli – una ragazzina di dodici anni e un bambino di otto –, Arthur, sua sorella Mary di quattordici anni e lui.

Doveva ammettere che si sentiva un tantino fuori luogo: in fondo non aveva mai seduto a tavola col re nemmeno un tempo e, anzi, lui era quello che serviva a tavola se doveva dirla proprio tutta…

“E così tu sei il famoso Merlin…”, venne alla porta della sala da pranzo il re in persona alzandosi da tavola e gli porse la mano, amichevole. “Arthur ci ha parlato davvero molto di te. Vieni!”, gli disse e gli fece strada indicandogli il suo posto designato a tavola.

“In persona, sire. È un piacere fare la vostra conoscenza. Devo ringraziarvi per la vostra ospitalità.”, disse inchinandosi profondamente e tutti gli adulti al tavolo sorrisero per quel gesto.

“Credo che tu abbia visto troppi film di re e cavalieri, ragazzo mio!”, commentò scherzosamente il fratello del re e Merlin arrossì leggermente temendo di essersi reso ridicolo: erano secoli e secoli che non si avvicinava ad una corte, in effetti.

“Merlin! Perché con me non ti sei mai inchinato in quel modo? E la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati hai cercato addirittura di fare a botte!”, lo schernì Arthur divertito per il rossore sul volto dell’amico e trovando divertente cercare di incrementarlo ulteriormente, e lo stregone non fu in grado di frenare la lingua in tempo prima di rispondergli “Ti meritavi che ti facessi nero quella volta, e poi le teste di fagiolo come te non sono ancora pronte per ricevere un inchino dal sottoscritto.”

Tutti risero a squarciagola a quelle parole e fu il turno di Arthur di arrossire.

“Uno a zero per il tuo amico, figliolo!”, il re commentò e Merlin sorrise ad Arthur vittorioso, cosa che non fece troppo piacere al principe ma che fece sorridere tutti gli altri.

“Che nome insolito: Merlin…”, intervenne a un certo punto la sorella del re. “Sembra quasi destino. Re Arthur e il suo braccio destro Merlin. Manca solo che tu sia uno stregone e che compaiano dei cavalieri e una tavola rotonda all’appello!”

Arthur e Merlin si guardarono, in parte divertiti e in parte complici di una consapevolezza che nessun altro oltre a loro poteva condividere o anche solo comprendere.

“Chissà: magari un giorno potremo provvedere con alcuni di questi punti in elenco!”, propose con un ampio sorriso il mago e tutti risero ancora una volta.

“Ammetto che l’insistenza di Arthur per averti qui per tutte le vacanze tra il primo e il secondo term ci aveva stupiti non poco.”, riprese il re rivolgendosi di nuovo direttamente a lui tra la prima e la seconda portata del pasto. “Abbiamo saputo che sei entrato con borsa di studio all’Eton College e che i tuoi genitori sono in America per lavoro, quindi saresti rimasto da solo per le intere vacanze visto che avevi deciso di non andare a trovarli...”

Merlin guardò storto Arthur solo per un secondo prima di tornare a guardare il re e annuire: era stato poco carino da parte del suo ‘amico’ non riferirgli i dettagli che aveva fornito sul suo conto che, dato che erano inventati, poteva essere il caso che fosse un po’ più dettagliato con lui di “Vieni a casa con me per queste vacanze”.

“Sì, lavorano come dipendenti in una ditta di import-export tra America e Giappone, ma sono attualmente stanziati in America da un paio d’anni a questa parte.”

“E come mai hai scelto di venire in Inghilterra a studiare? Se sei entrato con borsa di studio all’Eton avresti potuto permetterti qualunque scuola, sia qui che in America, suppongo…”

“In fondo, sire, l’Eton è una delle scuole più prestigiose esistenti, quindi, così come voi avete deciso di iscrivere lì vostro figlio, io ho deciso di provare ad entrare lì probabilmente per le stesse ragioni che hanno spinto voi a scegliere questa scuola al posto di un’altra. E poi, sentivo di voler cominciare a camminare sulle mie gambe. In fondo non è mai troppo presto per questo, no?”, rispose pronto Merlin e anche quell’argomento si estinse come era cominciato, ma suscitando sempre maggiore interesse nei commensali a riguardo del loro inusuale ospite.

-&-

“…pare tu abbia fatto colpo su tutta la famiglia a cena, Merlin!”, commentò Arthur mentre, terminato il pasto e a seguito dei saluti di rito a tutti quanti che, quasi tacitamente, avevano convenuto che avrebbero potuto torchiare il loro ospite con calma anche nei giorni a seguire, accompagnò personalmente il suo amico nelle stanze che gli erano state riservate per il suo soggiorno a palazzo… stanze che Merlin scoprì ben presto essere adiacenti a quelle di Arthur, e comunicanti sullo stesso salottino privato.

“Dici?”, gli sorrise di sottecchi e cambiò subito argomento. “Vedo che non ti smentisci mai, invece. Dimmi: hai chiesto che fossi affianco alla tua stanza perché potessi essere a portata di orecchio nel caso ti servisse qualcosa come ai vecchi tempi?”

“…a dire il vero stavo pensando esattamente l’opposto, ma se insisti tanto, per me non c’è alcun problema! Puoi aiutarmi a riordinare la mia camera e i miei armadi quando vuoi!”, lo sfotté pronto il giovane principe e Merlin sbuffò rassegnato.

“Sei proprio una testa di fagiolo incorreggibile, Arthur. Mi domando come tu abbia fatto finora a non finire schiacciato da montagne di panni sporchi da lavare e oggetti di ogni sorta senza servitù all’interno della scuola, e spero che almeno a palazzo le donne delle pulizie provvedano giornalmente al posto tuo perché dove passi riesci sempre a lasciare un porcile!”

“Come ti permetti di parlare così al tuo re, Merlin!”, lo rimproverò Arthur senza pensare e, infatti, il secondo dopo si corresse con “Principe, volevo dire principe.”

“Suvvia, Arthur! Come se fosse la prima volta e come se tu non abbia sempre apprezzato la mia schiettezza!” si accigliò lo stregone e, per le sue parole, ricevette l’ennesimo scappellotto sulla testa dato che, visto che era a portata di mano, non valeva la pena di rischiare di rompergli qualche suppellettile nei paraggi addosso.

“Ora svuota pure le tue valige e rilassati. Se vuoi farti una doccia o un bagno ogni stanza ha dei servizi privati annessi.”, gli spiegò il suo anfitrione e poi, dopo una brevissima pausa che avrebbe potuto quasi sembrare esitazione se non lo avesse conosciuto meglio, aggiunse. “Quando hai fatto vieni nella mia stanza, ok?”

Merlin si fermò un attimo a fissarlo, sorpreso da quella proposta, ma poi rinvenne subito e lo guardò scettico.

“Per aiutarti a svuotare le tue?”, gli chiese con un sopracciglio alzato e, per un attimo, stavolta lesse chiara incertezza sul volto del giovane principe. Incertezza che sparì l’istante successivo, rapida com’era venuta.

“…a dire il vero stavo pensando a un tè coi biscotti”, rispose, “ma se insisti tanto _certo_ , Merlin: puoi aiutarmi con le mie valigie quando vuoi! Anzi: sai che ti dico? Penso che ti aspetterò per toccare le mie! In fondo, così come le hai fatte, puoi anche disfarle, no?”

Merlin sospirò profondamente e scosse il capo rassegnato.

“Non cambiate proprio mai, eh?”, commentò e si limitò a spingere fuori dalla porta le regali chiappe dell’amico e a sbattersi l’uscio alle spalle.

“Non ti dimenticare, Merlin! Ti aspetto!”, Arthur rimise la testa dentro e lo canzonò provocatorio e stavolta Merlin usò più violenza nello spingerlo fuori e fece un giro di chiave per evitare di venire ulteriormente disturbato… almeno per un po’.


	5. "Tu Devi Diventare Re E L'Intoppo Non Posso Essere Io"

Erano quasi le dieci quando Merlin terminò di svuotare le sue valigie e finì di lavarsi.

Quel. Bagno!

Sentiva che avrebbe potuto passarci giornate intere o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, ore e ore, senza uscire. C’era una doccia con la radio e, volendo, anche una vasca a pavimento con tanto di idromassaggio un po’ più in là che però avrebbe provato l’indomani dato che Arthur gli aveva chiesto di raggiungerlo in camera quando avesse finito e non voleva farlo attendere _troppo_ a lungo.

Indossò dei pantaloni da ginnastica marrone scuro, un maglione morbido blu con scollo a V e una sciarpina di cotone rosso mattone al collo, e uscì.

I suoi vecchi gusti non lo avevano mai abbandonato…

A guardarlo ricordava vagamente il Merlin di un tempo, e Arthur, nel momento in cui andò ad aprire alla porta della sua stanza, pensò chiaramente questo: il suo ospite glielo lesse in faccia e sorrise all’espressione attonita che lo accolse.

A scuola, infatti, Arthur non l’aveva mai visto vestito “normale”, anche perché da una parte vigeva il codice di abbigliamento e durante la giornata era obbligatorio indossare la divisa, e dall’altra, se qualcuno l’avesse visto vestito così nei corridoi, non importa per quale ragione, avrebbe sicuramente ricevuto dei moniti dai prefetti, professori, responsabili delle Case o chi per essi, e Merlin non aveva voglia di sorbirsi _troppe_ prediche per nulla. Cioè: doveva esserci una buona ragione – tipo dire a un professore, qualora istigato, cosa ne pensasse delle sue lezioni…

“…allora? Mi fai entrare dopo avermi chiesto _tu_ di venire o devo restare sulla porta?”, lo sfotté Merlin e, goffamente, Arthur si fece da parte e gli fece un cenno con la mano di accomodarsi.

“Se non ti conoscessi meglio di così oserei dire che la tua espressione da pesce lesso in questo momento somiglia molto a quella che avevi la prima volta che hai incontrato la principessa Mithian a Camelot…”, lo schernì mentre si dirigeva verso il divanetto contro la parete di fronte al letto e, al mancato rimbecco da parte di Arthur, Merlin tornò a voltarsi verso di lui e notò – anche se fu solo un istante prima che il principe gli desse le spalle con la scusa di chiudere la porta – uno spiccato rossore sulle sue guance e si sentì mancare il fiato per una manciata di secondi.

“…comunque vedo che hai mantenuto la tua parola: le tue valigie sono ancora intonse dove le hanno lasciate quando siamo arrivati, vicino alla porta…”, cambiò argomento lo stregone e Arthur gliene fu grato, perché non sopportava di sentirsi così in imbarazzo davanti a Merlin fra tutti.

“Mantengo _sempre_ la mia parola, vecchio mio, e ora, mentre ordino il tè e dei biscotti alla servitù, tu puoi iniziare a svuotare le mie valigie: tranquillo, comunque. Fai pure come fossi a casa tua! Apri pure tutti i miei armadi e i miei cassetti senza fare cerimonie.”, replicò simulando piuttosto bene il contegno che aveva perso e uscì senza nemmeno voltarsi indietro richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando Merlin da solo a fissare il vuoto che aveva appena lasciato.

E entrambi scoprirono, nell’intimità della loro momentanea solitudine, che il loro cuore sembrava impazzito.

Per distrarsi Merlin decise di fare come gli era stato inizialmente chiesto e svuotare le valigie di quello sfaccendato e casinaro di Arthur, ma era troppo stanco per muoversi da quel divano che, dal momento in cui ci si era seduto sopra, aveva reputato come una delle cose più comode che avesse mai provato in vita sua. Quindi, con uno sguardo fece girare la chiave nella toppa e con un secondo spalancò tutti gli armadi e i cassetti per vedere cosa contenessero. Poi guardò le valigie, che si spalancarono, e il loro contenuto cominciò a fluttuare nell’aria e a muoversi verso quelli che reputò, a occhio e con un po’ di criterio, fossero i loro rispettivi posti.

Aveva quasi finito quando la maniglia della porta si abbassò a vuoto.

“MERLIN!! Che diavolo pensi di fare chiudendoti nella mia camera?!”, sbraitò il principe chiuso fuori dalle sue stesse stanze.

“Sei solo?”, fu tutto ciò che gli venne risposto e Arthur andò su tutte le furie anche più del solo pensiero di essere chiuso fuori dai suoi quartieri dal suo stesso ospite.

“Anche se non lo fossi stato, sono proprio curioso di sapere come avresti giustificato questa cosa a qualcuno! E CHE DIAMINE, APRI IMMEDIATAMENTE!!”, insistette continuando ad abbassare la maniglia come se provare in continuazione bastasse ad aprire la porta.

La chiave girò nella toppa in quell’istante e Arthur ce la mise tutta per aprire con quanta più forza possibile nella speranza di sbattere la porta in faccia a quell’imbecille di Merlin, ma ogni sforzo fu vano…

“CHE DIAVOLO......!! MERLIN!!”, tuonò e si sbatté la porta alle spalle quando vide fluttuare le sue cose in aria.

“Ho quasi finito, quindi siediti buono buono qui e aspetta un secondo.”, lo invitò Merlin battendo con una mano sul divano affianco a sé come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

“Che diavolo ti salta in mente di fare?!”, imprecò.

“Mi hai chiesto tu di mettere via le tue cose, no? Quindi, che bisogno c’è di lamentarsi ora? Sappi che sono stanco quanto te, e ho già riordinato le mie cose prima di venire qui ed essere sfruttato come fossi il tuo servo.”

“Ma lo sei!”, replicò Arthur prima di pensare di collegare il cervello con la bocca e allo sguardo tagliente del moro si corresse goffamente con un imbarazzato “…cioè… non era quello che intendevo…”

Merlin ignorò tutto l’accaduto e continuò con quel che stava facendo fino a un secondo prima.

“Questo non toglie che non puoi usare la tua......quella _cosa_ in questo modo!”, protestò, e per qualche ragione faceva ancora fatica, nonostante tutto, a pronunciare la parola ‘magia’ quando parlava con lui. “E se qualcuno dovesse scoprirti cosa avresti intenzione di fare?”

Merlin terminò in un’altra manciata di secondi di riporre l’ultima camicia in uno dei sette armadi nella stanza e richiuse le ante con un vago gesto della mano e uno sguardo nella loro direzione.

“Ci sono svariate possibilità qualora si verificasse la questione, tuttavia ho chiuso la porta a chiave proprio per evitare ogni rischio.”

“E ripeto, se non fossi stato io o, peggio, se non fossi stato solo, come diamine avresti spiegato te stesso chiuso a chiave nella _mia_ camera da letto, si può sapere?! Perché davvero: sono molto curioso!”

Arthur era più che incazzato: era livido.

“Avrei imitato la tua voce e detto di tornare dopo o, nel caso fosse stata la servitù col tè e i biscotti, di lasciare il tutto sul tavolino del tuo salotto privato. Facile, no?”

“Facile un par di palle, Merlin. Maledizione!! Siamo appena arrivati e già rischi di mettermi nelle peste, _diamine_!!”

Merlin rise davanti ad un disperato Arthur con tanto di mani nei capelli e gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia.

“Su, non agitarti tanto! Almeno ora ogni cosa è al suo posto, no? …o almeno credo.”, completò con un velo di incertezza e questo fece sbottare nuovamente il suo amico.

“Dopo tutto questo, _scusa_ ”, sputò indignato, “ma come diavolo sarebbe a dire ‘o almeno credo’, Merlin?!”

“Beh, ora sei in grado di vestirti da solo e non sono _io_ a dover andare in cerca dei _tuoi_ vestiti nei _tuoi_ armadi per vestirti la mattina e quindi non è il _mio_ ordine quello nei tuoi armadi e cassetti, ma è il tuo, quindi ‘almeno credo’.”, spiegò come stesse spiegando una banalità ad un bambino di quattro anni.

E Arthur, per tutta risposta, nonostante fossero seduti uno affianco all’altro in quel momento sul divano, si sfilò una ciabatta perché la mano non sarebbe stata abbastanza incisiva e fece per colpirlo. Tuttavia Merlin, già che era in vena di usare la magia quella sera, con uno sguardo gli sfilò l’oggetto di mano e glielo scagliò contro più forte di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario, per tutte le volte che aveva subito i suoi colpi senza potersi difendere e, coltolo di sorpresa e data la vicinanza, Arthur non riuscì a schivare.

“MERLIN!!”, gridò il principe e stavolta gli si scagliò contro e gli passò una mano attorno al collo simulando – neanche poi troppo per finta – uno strozzamento e il mago, che in forza bruta, nonostante l’addestramento di quasi due millenni a cui aveva deciso di sottoporsi, era inferiore all’aitante principe, cercò tuttavia di difendersi ma scoppiò a ridere e cercò di convincere Arthur a mollare la presa e a lasciarlo andare.

“Promettimi che non farai mai più una sciocchezza del genere in casa mia!! Promettimelo!!”, insistette il principe non accennando a mollare o a ammorbidire la presa e Merlin fu costretto a promettere: solo allora Arthur lo lasciò andare.

A quel punto Merlin, spossato, si lasciò cadere all’indietro contro il petto di Arthur e stava per rilassarsi in quella posizione quando si rese conto che il cuore nel petto _sotto di lui_ stava pompando all’impazzata, e che qualcosa più in basso stava reagendo.

Solo a quel punto si alzò di scatto e, voltatosi, scrutò negli occhi – perché non osò abbassare lo sguardo più giù – colui che era destinato dalla nascita a servire, le sue mani sulle spalle del biondo, per sorreggersi e, al contempo, impedire al giovane sotto di lui di scansarsi o evitare il suo sguardo.

“......forse non è stata una buona idea dirti di venire qui dopo una giornata come questa… in fondo sei appena arrivato e devi ambientarti. Si è fatto tardi: è il caso che andiamo a dormire entrambi, che dici?”, tentò Arthur ma Merlin rimase immobile a scrutare l’anima di lui attraverso i suoi occhi.

Per un attimo, poi, il ragazzo credette che il finto giovane sopra di lui avrebbe detto qualcosa, ma infine lo stregone si alzò, pur non distogliendo il suo sguardo, fra il confuso e il basito… ed era paura, forse, quella che traspariva dagli occhi di Merlin?!

“Per una volta credo tu abbia ragione.”, concesse lo stregone e si diresse verso la porta. Poi, un istante prima di richiudersi l’uscio alle spalle, senza voltarsi aggiunse un sommesso “Buonanotte, testa di fagiolo” che non ricevette mai risposta.

-&-

La mattina dopo sembrava che nulla di ciò che era avvenuto la notte prima fosse mai accaduto e Merlin si comportò come sempre quando, uscendo dalla sua stanza, incrociò Arthur già alla porta del salotto privato, pronto a scendere da basso per la colazione.

Non era la prima volta che, per una ragione o per un’altra, succedeva qualcosa fra lui e Merlin che fosse fonte e ragione di imbarazzo, ed entrambi avevano sempre fatto finta di nulla, ma stavolta era stato più ‘esplicito’, in un certo senso, delle altre volte. Non si trattava di un mero imbarazzante rossore in volto: Merlin aveva sentito la sua erezione contro la schiena nel momento in cui si era lasciato cadere all’indietro contro di lui! E per l’amor del cielo: che diavolo aveva pensato di fare quell’imbecille prendendosi una libertà del genere?!

E l’aveva guardato negli occhi…

Era impossibile che Merlin non avesse capito. Non stavolta! E chissà quante altre volte, con quel suo sguardo inquisitore, Merlin aveva colto indizi che lui era _quasi_ – bada bene, quasi! – sicuro di aver dissimulato con successo!

E quest’ultima gaffe era avvenuta nella sua camera da letto. _Sua_ , a casa: non aveva mai invitato nessuno che non fosse un parente o un cugino ad entrare lì. A scuola era diverso, anche perché tutte le stanze erano doppie, ma a casa, a _palazzo_ , nessun estraneo che non fossero le donne delle pulizie era mai entrato.

Eppure sembrava ancora una volta che non fosse accaduto nulla!

Davvero: non capiva cosa diavolo passasse per la testa di Merlin… e quel continuo discreto evitare di sfiorare l’argomento o ignorare l’evidenza lo stava facendo sentire preso in giro.

Per anni Merlin gli aveva tenuto dei segreti, primo fra tutti e gravissimo, i suoi poteri. Aveva sempre creduto di conoscerlo, che tra loro ci fosse un legame di sincerità e schiettezza l’uno con l’altro… eppure aveva scoperto che non era così, ed era _lui_ ad aver fallito, ad aver tradito Merlin, e non il contrario come aveva provato a credere pur di non sentirsi in colpa verso colui che, oltre a un servitore, era diventato anche un amico. Ora, quindi, tornare ai segreti e ai non detti non solo gli logorava lo spirito, ma lo faceva incazzare a morte!

“MERLIN!”, tuonò interrompendo il “Buongiorno, Arthur. Dormito bene?” dell’amico e sbattendo la porta dinanzi a sé. “Io e te dobbiamo parlare. ORA.”, ordinò con tono imperante e Merlin, interdetto, si bloccò sul posto.

“…ascolta… da basso ci staranno sicuramente aspettando… non puoi aspettare dopo con più calma, qualunque sia il problema?”, tentò, ma gli mancò il fiato quando Arthur, con passo deciso, si diresse verso di lui e lo obbligò a tornare nella sua stanza. E quando il biondo sbatté l’anta e girò la chiave e lo ‘intrappolò’ contro la porta con entrambi i palmi aperti contro il legno ai lati del volto di lui, per la prima volta dopo _secoli_ Merlin non seppe cosa fare e si trovò seriamente in difficoltà.

“…suppongo sia un no, eh?”, provò a sdrammatizzare abbozzando un sorriso, ma la voce gli tremò suo malgrado, stupendosi lui stesso della sua debolezza e indecisione, in barba ai suoi quasi millesettecento anni, dinanzi a un mero ragazzino sedicenne – per quanto reincarnazione di uno dei re più grandi della storia e, dal suo personale punto di vista, _il più grande_.

“Merlin: cosa provi per me?”, gli chiese il giovane a bruciapelo e lo stregone rimase senza parole: come poteva, quell’arrogante ragazzino, anche solo sperare che lui fosse in grado di descrivere in poche parole ciò che provava, ciò che li legava indissolubilmente, o anche solo cosa fosse stato per lui perderlo e poi vivere quasi due millenni in attesa del suo ritorno?!

E parte di quella frustrazione nell’impossibilità di rispondere su due piedi a quella domanda troppo diretta dovette trasparire dal suo volto perché Arthur parve calmarsi un poco e allontanò le braccia tese dalla porta, limitandosi ora solo a guardarlo negli occhi, l’atmosfera di ‘minaccia’ nell’aria dissolta quasi completamente.

“Merlin…”, riprese il biondo, stavolta un po’ incerto. “Non sono più l’uomo che sono stato un tempo. Cioè”, tentò di spiegare. “Molte cose sono rimaste invariate, ma altre sono cambiate… Ho amato Gwen con tutto me stesso in passato e lo sai, e non avrei mai potuto pensare a nessun altro a succedermi sul trono di Camelot, ma tu… tu…”, sospirò e lo guardò totalmente disarmato, “tu mi hai sempre protetto e non hai mai preteso nulla, nemmeno un grazie…”, commentò e mentre parlava i suoi occhi si arrossarono e divennero lucidi. “Mi hai nascosto il tuo segreto per proteggermi e per non mettermi mai nella posizione di dover decidere cosa fare, di andare contro le mie stesse leggi perché tu, per me, sei sempre stato più di un servo. Eri, _e_ _sei_ , un amico… eppure ‘amico’ non è nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza per descrivere ciò che ora sei per me e credo di poter affermare che per te sia lo stesso…”, azzardò, ma poi sospirò rassegnato a non essere in grado di esprimere il suo pensiero molto meglio di così. E tuttavia tentò di essere più chiaro perché sentiva che non aveva ancora detto abbastanza.

“Tu sei stato al mio fianco in ogni momento, hai sacrificato te stesso e la magia, compresa la tua, ritenendo che fosse la scelta giusta per Camelot, che è sempre stato tutto ciò che io rappresentavo. E sei stato al mio fianco durante la mia vita e anche alla mia morte… tu e nessun altro, e non avrei voluto nessun altro oltre a te in quel momento. Nemmeno Gwen…”, ammise. “E poi mi hai atteso, per tutto questo tempo…”

Sospirò profondamente ancora una volta prima di aggiungere ciò che avrebbe cambiato tutto tra loro da quel momento in avanti.

“Se i nostri destini sono intrecciati come affermi che siano, voglio che essi lo siano in tutto e per tutto. Voglio che siano _inestricabili_ , e voglio che tutti riconoscano il tuo ruolo al mio fianco.”, dichiarò solenne.

“Arthur… ascolta, sei giovane. Rifletti: non è saggio ciò che dici. La stirpe reale richiede discendenti e vigono certe regole per poter salire al trono, e se sei tornato significa che il mondo ha bisogno di te _come re_. La prima volta hai sposato una serva, ma stavolta quel che vorresti tentare è _davvero_ troppo!”

“I tempi sono diversi ora, e le regole si possono cambiare!”

“Non queste, suvvia!! Arthur, non essere sciocco!”, tagliò corto Merlin, che stava perdendo la pazienza.

“Come sai ho una sorella.”, lo interruppe il principe. “Continuerà lei la discendenza, e io farò in modo, quando arriverà il momento, di salire sul trono e prendere il posto che mi spetta ancora una volta. E tu mi aiuterai, ma come _consorte_ e non come ombra.”

“…Arthur, per gli dèi! …sapevo che sarebbe stato un errore venire qui… forse dovrei andarmene, stare lontano da te per un po’… potrei sempre prendere il mio posto al tuo fianco come l’anziano me stesso quando arriverà il momento…”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Merlin!”

“NON SONO SCIOCCHEZZE, STUPIDO E IRRAGIONEVOLE PRINCIPE!!”, si ritrovò a gridare esasperato l’immortale stregone. “Non farmi rimpiangere di aver desiderato rivederti prima che il tempo fosse maturo per la tua missione in questa vita!! Tu DEVI essere re, altrimenti ogni sforzo sarà stato invano, così come la mia lunga attesa.”

“E io SARÒ re, ma solo se sarai al mio fianco come consorte! Te lo prometto su ciò che ho di più caro al mondo: _te_.”

“Arthur… io sono immortale e tu sei un ragazzino, per quanto futuro re. Troverai la tua regina come hai trovato Gwen la prima volta, ne sono certo. E ora, per favore, scendiamo per la colazione e tu dimentica ciò che mi hai appena detto.”

“Non ci penso neanche, Merlin!”, si impuntò il biondo ma, suo malgrado, retrocedette di un passo al palmo alzato dello stregone di fronte a sé.

“Non costringermi a farlo…”, lo pregò più che minacciarlo, e, quando la parte intrepida del giovane principe ebbe il sopravvento sulle sue azioni e, in un istante che colse tuttavia lo stregone di sorpresa, questi lo baciò con foga sulle labbra afferrandogli il volto con forza tra le mani, Merlin sussurrò l’incantesimo di volontà che già aveva usato su di lui una volta e, sopprimendo le lacrime, allontanò Arthur da sé.

“Vieni, Arthur: ci stanno aspettando per la colazione.”, gli disse con voce rotta e il giovane, ubbidiente e con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia, lo seguì.

L’incantesimo, lo sapeva, non sarebbe durato, ma almeno per un po’ era tranquillo e, nel frattempo, avrebbe avuto il tempo per pensare a una soluzione per quel nuovo problema perché mai, in tutta la sua lunga esistenza, Merlin aveva anche solo immaginato di poter essere lui stesso un ostacolo per l’ascesa al trono del suo re, e non certo di tal guisa!

Ma di una cosa era certo: il destino si faceva davvero beffe di lui!

-&-

Quando la magia sulla volontà svanì la mattina dopo Arthur trovò una busta intestata a lui sulla sua scrivania e nessuna traccia di Merlin nella stanza che gli era stata assegnata.

Terrorizzato dalla possibilità di averlo perso, chiuse a chiave la porta del salotto privato e poi si chiuse a chiave nella sua stanza prima di prendere in mano la lettera che lui gli aveva lasciato e che sulla busta portava scritta una sola parola: _Arthur_.

Camminò avanti e indietro per la camera prima di trovare il coraggio di aprirla e scoprì che le mani gli tremavano mentre dispiegava il foglio piegato in tre parti.

_Arthur,_

_non posso che essere lusingato dell’affetto che dici di provare per me, ma per quanto i nostri destini siano uno solo, non posso darti ciò che mi chiedi, perché non posso rischiare il tuo posto nel mondo._

_Tu devi diventare re, e non possono esserci intoppi. E certo quell’intoppo non posso essere io, che sono destinato a permetterti di diventare ciò che è tuo destino essere. Non il contrario._

_Sei giovane, e a tempo debito troverai una consorte adeguata, che amerai e che ti sosterrà come vi siete amati e vi siete sostenuti a vicenda tu e Gwen la prima volta, e io sarò felice per te e per la felicità che proverai._

_Cerca di circondarti di gente fidata._

_La fiducia che hai sempre concesso al prossimo è un grande dono, ma, ti prego, sta’ attento. Ora, ma soprattutto negli anni a venire quando il tuo potere crescerà insieme alle tue responsabilità, devi tenere gli occhi aperti su coloro che potrebbero cercare di sfruttarti per i loro interessi personali e non per quel che è giusto._

_Io ti proteggerò e ti guarderò le spalle mentre crescerai e ancora una volta diventerai il più grande re che Albione abbia mai avuto al suo comando. Ma lo farò nell’ombra, almeno fintanto che la mia presenza non diventerà indispensabile._

_Fidati del tuo giudizio più che di quello degli altri e non lasciarti influenzare nelle tue decisioni più importanti: sei stato un re saggio e lo sarai ancora. Segui il tuo cuore e ciò che è giusto e non dubitare mai di te stesso, perché io non dubito di te e non ho mai dubitato._

_Goditi più che puoi questi anni di pace perché purtroppo non dureranno e ricordati le parole che tu mi dicesti un giorno: ‘Nessun uomo è degno delle tue lacrime’._

_Io non lo sono._

_Tuttavia ti faccio una promessa: quando i tempi diventeranno bui e sembrerà non esserci speranza, quando avrai bisogno della mia guida e della mia protezione, io, in quei giorni, sarò al tuo fianco._

_Ora e per sempre il tuo fedele servitore e amico,_

_Merlin_

E nonostante il suo avviso esplicito a non cedere alle lacrime, Arthur pianse copiosamente e singhiozzò e soffocò le urla premendosi le mani sulla bocca. E quel giorno non uscì dalle sue stanze nemmeno per mangiare asserendo a sua madre, che si era preoccupata nel non vederlo scendere per colazione ed era salita verso metà mattina, che non si sentiva troppo bene e che non voleva essere disturbato per nessun motivo.

Ma poiché il giovane amico di suo figlio, prima di partire, aveva riferito a lei e a George – il re – che era stato costretto a lasciare immediatamente l’Inghilterra per andare in America e che probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiedere un trasferimento dalla scuola, sua madre non insistette e lasciò che Arthur superasse a modo suo la perdita – per quanto non certo definitiva, ne era sicura – della persona a cui aveva visto suo figlio legarsi più che a chiunque altro prima di allora.


	6. Il Ritorno Di Merlin

Gli anni trascorsero lenti e vuoti, e all’età di trentanove anni Arthur, quando venne incoronato re alla dipartita del genitore – portato via da un cancro –  nell’abbazia di Westminster come i suoi predecessori prima di lui, era sposato da quattro anni con una donna che stimava ma non amava e da lei aveva un figlio che aveva chiamato George come suo padre e che ora aveva quasi tre anni.

La pace che fino a quel momento aveva regnato – a meno di alcune zone – nel mondo si stava rapidamente sgretolando e si respirava aria di guerra, una guerra a così grande scala che in molti avevano predetto quale Terza Guerra Mondiale, scongiurata ai tempi della sua trisavola e ora talmente prossima da essere quasi tangibile.

Se, a suo tempo, aveva reputato un onere gravoso sposare una donna che non amava per politica e con lei dar vita ad un erede – e per la prima volta era davvero andato contro il suo cuore –, in confronto a ciò a cui stava andando incontro, quel sacrificio era nulla.

Sentiva il suo cuore pesante, di doveri e di responsabilità sempre maggiori ora che era diventato re… per quanto, oramai, la figura del sovrano del Regno Unito e del Commonwealth fosse sminuito a figura sociale prima ancora che politica e tattica, ed era tutt’altro che il potere assoluto che aveva avuto un tempo, quando era stato re la prima volta.

E il Parlamento e la Camera dei Lord, seppur nello spirito fossero in tutto e per tutto ciò che era stata la tavola rotonda che aveva istituito ad imitazione degli antichi Re Caduti dei Cinque Regni, erano lungi da quel concetto di totale fiducia reciproca.

Non poteva sapere cosa passasse per la testa di tutti i suoi componenti, cosa muovesse le loro azioni e le loro posizioni durante i dibattiti… non poteva fidarsi ciecamente di tutti loro, e questo lo faceva sentire vulnerabile e certo poco sicuro, soprattutto in un momento critico come quello che stavano vivendo.

C’erano già stati tre attentati alla sua persona nelle ultime quattro settimane, l’ultimo dei quali quella mattina stessa, ma erano stati tutti debellati. E se agli occhi della folla era vivo per miracolo, per pura fortuna, lui, tuttavia, sapeva bene che la fortuna non c’entrava.

L’aveva immaginato le prime due volte che si era salvato per un soffio, ma quella mattina aveva rivisto Merlin, dopo quasi ventitre anni, lì, mescolato tra la gente, in quella forma che aveva permesso loro di vincere la grande battaglia di Camlann contro l’esercito di Morgana e che aveva riportato la pace su Camelot ancora una volta, anche se lui non aveva potuto vederla coi suoi occhi.

Aveva provato a raggiungerlo, a inseguirlo, ma le sue guardie del corpo lo avevano trattenuto e l’istante dopo l’aveva perso di vista.

Il resto di quella spossante giornata Arthur richiese di essere lasciato solo e quella sera, infine, prese la sua decisione: alzò la cornetta del telefono e chiamò il suo segretario avvertendolo che l’indomani mattina, alle undici, avrebbe tenuto una conferenza stampa in diretta internazionale e, quindi, di avvertire chi di dovere.

E quella notte non chiuse occhio e rimase nel suo ufficio a Buckingham Palace per scrivere e poi memorizzare il suo discorso, e quella mattina, all’alba, convocò con urgenza e la massima riservatezza tutte le figure più illustri e coloro con le cariche più alte attualmente parte attiva dell’esercito.

-&-

“Concittadini, questi sono tempi duri per tutti.

Io per primo desidero la pace, ma gli attentati, le guerriglie giunte fino al cuore di Londra e di altre metropoli altrettanto importanti, le bombe nelle piazze, fanno intendere che c’è chi vuole tutt’altro.

I giornali parlano di una nuova guerra mondiale in procinto di travolgerci tutti, una guerra che solo tre generazioni fa era stata scongiurata e che oggi ricade su di noi per la nostra inettitudine a trovare degli accordi, per la nostra mancanza di fiducia nel prossimo e per il nostro desiderio di potere e ricchezza a discapito degli altri… a discapito delle conseguenze.

Il sistema è corrotto dall’interno, ed è diventato difficile fidarsi dei nostri stessi vicini di casa, di chi ci circonda, ma insieme dobbiamo sconfiggere la paura del prossimo e restare uniti come un'unica entità.

Siamo un popolo eterogeneo, ma proprio per questo, per la lunga convivenza di diverse culture che è nella nostra storia e nelle nostre vene, dovremmo essere diventati capaci nell’arte della diplomazia. Dovremmo essere diventati bravi ad accettare gli altri, e dovremmo essere meno inclini alla guerra.

Sembra tanto ovvio, tanto banale, eppure non è così, perché la realtà di ciò che sta avvenendo smentisce questo concetto, che pure sembra così intuitivo!

Perché c’è sempre chi desidera più ricchezza, più potere, chi è invidioso degli altri o chi pecca in arroganza.

Da che mondo e mondo, laddove non era per necessità come cibo e acqua, sono sempre stati i vertici del potere coloro che cercavano e cercano i conflitti.

Il popolo non vuole la guerra, perché la guerra porta miseria e morte e le poche ricchezze che rimangono quando i conflitti si estinguono confluiscono nelle mani di pochi privilegiati.

E questo non è giusto.

E che diritto abbiamo, noi, di iniziare una guerra con armi di distruzione di massa che mettono a rischio non soltanto la popolazione mondiale, ma anche la Terra stessa, rischiando di inquinare l’acqua, la terra e l’aria?

È forse questo che vogliamo lasciare alle generazioni a venire?

È forse giusto che pochi guadagnino e si arricchiscano a questo prezzo?!

Se si dovesse davvero raggiungere un punto di non ritorno, se questa famigerata ‘Terza Guerra Mondiale’ dovesse scoppiare, sarà non per il volere del popolo, non per il volere della gente comune, e neanche per un ideale puro come coloro che perseguono una guerra di religione credono di fare e che di puro ha ben poco, ma per paura, invidia, brama di potere e di ricchezze, perché l’unico ideale che ogni Paese, ogni Capo di Stato e ogni Governo dovrebbe perseguire e a cui dovrebbe aspirare è _la_ _pace_.

E se un governo è corrotto, quel governo deve essere rovesciato e deve rinascere riformato e costituito di persone che abbiano a cuore il bene del popolo. E il bene del popolo, ripeto, è e può essere soltanto _la pace_.

Da questo momento, quindi, a discapito della mia vita dato che prendendo questa drastica decisione sto per inimicarmi l’intero organo di governo inglese, indìco lo Stato di Guerra nel Regno Unito e nel Commonwealth ora, prima che sia troppo tardi e la guerra scoppi realmente a livello mondiale e coinvolga altre superpotenze, e sciolgo il Parlamento e la Camera dei Lord con l’intento di riaprirle una volta epurate dei rami marci con tutti coloro che saranno disposti a lottare per l’unico ideale che sia degno delle nostre vite: il futuro nostro ma soprattutto delle generazioni a venire.

E per fare questo nominerò l’unico uomo degno della mia incondizionata fiducia, che ha sempre lottato per gli ideali più alti e puri e che mi ha sostenuto nell’ombra senza mai chiedere nulla in cambio se non giustizia, pace e uguaglianza: Merlin Emrys, che attenderò nel mio ufficio a Buckingham Palace prima che il giorno volga al termine.

E con questo è tutto.”, dichiarò Arthur I, re di Regno Unito, Canada, Australia, Nuova Zelanda, Sudafrica, Sri Lanka e Pakistan e capo del Commonwealth, alla stampa, e non si fermò a rispondere alle domande dei giornalisti, molte delle quali relative alle ragioni che l’avevano spinto a prendere una decisione simile e, soprattutto, sull’identità e la natura dei suoi rapporti con l’uomo che il re aveva appena nominato suo braccio destro e di cui nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare prima di quel momento – paparazzi inclusi, il che era insolito dato che, in teoria, questi ultimi arrivavano laddove altri non giungevano.

Re Arthur stava per compiere qualcosa che nella storia non era mai avvenuto prima di allora e, di certo, non dal vertice più alto della piramide. E quel gesto, non solo simbolico ma _effettivo_ con decorrenza immediata, divenne la testata in prima pagina su tutti i giornali mondiali la mattina successiva e prese il nome di “Grande Epurazione”.

-&-

Merlin, con lo stupore delle due guardie alla porta dell’ufficio del nuovo dittatore del Regno Unito, si sbatté l’uscio alle spalle con violenza.

“Maledizione, Arthur!”, gridò, incurante di essere sentito dai due che reputò dovessero essere fedelissimi, date le circostanze politiche attuali, fuori dalla porta. “Ricordami di impartirti delle lezioni di buon senso il prima possibile! Solo una testa di fagiolo come te se ne sarebbe potuto uscire con un'idea tanto balzana! Rischi che la guerra inizi proprio _da_ _qui_ ora che hai indebolito lo Stato! E l'hai fatto con le tue stesse mani!!”

“Hai detto tu di fidarmi del mio giudizio per le decisioni importanti e di fare la cosa che ritenevo _più_ _giusta_! Mi hai impedito di seguire il mio cuore con te, asserendo però, molto ipocriticamente, che avrei dovuto fare sempre solo ciò che avessi ritenuto giusto! Ho sposato una donna che non amavo per rispondere alle aspettative che avevi per me, perché avrei cambiato _quelle del mondo_ per te se fosse stato necessario! Ma tu non me ne hai data la possibilità sparendo dalla notte alla mattina! Però, in quella dannata lettera che mi hai scritto ventitre anni fa e che, _maledizione_!, conservo ancora, hai detto che ti fidavi di me. Che ti fidavi del mio giudizio, e che mi avresti seguito e sostenuto sempre nelle mie scelte. Vuoi forse rimangiarti la tua parola, Merlin?”

Lo stregone rimase interdetto per una manciata di istanti a quel commento, perché non si era reso conto delle dimensioni del dolore che aveva dato ad Arthur allontanandosi da lui, e perché davvero non sapeva che le cose non erano cambiate dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Quando il suo re si era fidanzato e poi sposato credeva che fosse per amore… lo credeva davvero, e solo in quel momento si era davvero reso conto di essere stato cieco e sciocco.

Ma ora non era questo il problema!! Quel discorso l’avrebbero – forse – ripreso in un’altra occasione.

“Ho anche assunto che prendessi delle decisioni _sagge_ oltre che giuste, e vedo _ben_ _poco_ di saggio nel tuo gesto avventato! E dimmi, adesso, mio re: che cosa pensi di fare, ora? Hai messo in pericolo lo Stato, te stesso e la tua famiglia in un sol colpo, maledizione! Spero tu sia soddisfatto! Perché io, in questo momento, sono solo molto, _molto_ preoccupato!”

“Io, invece, non mi sento così fiducioso dai tempi della tavola rotonda. E confido nel sostegno del popolo e delle persone di potere giuste e rette. E nel tuo, se sei davvero un uomo di parola.”, replicò imperterrito Arthur.

“E pensi che chiudere le Camere sia servito a stanare il marcio?”, lo rimproverò lo stregone, imperterrito per la sua strada a sua volta, e si sentì come doveva essersi sentito Gaius un tempo con lui, e rimpianse di non avere la sua pazienza. “E dimmi: con che criterio pensi di poter distinguere chi ti è davvero fedele da chi finge? Vorrei ricordarti i complotti del passato avvenuti sotto il tuo regale naso _per anni_ senza che tu ti accorgessi di nulla!”, gli fece notare, più che alterato, e lasciò sfogo a qualche imprecazione prima di specificare: “Allora eravamo molti meno abitanti, decisamente meno persone di potere arrabbiate o scontente, e avevi i tuoi cavalieri!”

“Beh, ora ho un esercito, sicuramente il popolo e, soprattutto, te.”, fece una breve pausa prima di aggiungere: “Spero…”

“Sei un pazzo, Arthur! Una dannatissima testa di fagiolo!! Un emerito idiota!!”, Merlin imprecò scattando in piedi e cominciando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza come un animale in gabbia. “Voglio che tu sappia che ritengo tu sia _completamente_ fuori di testa! Uno squilibrato!! _Un folle!!_ ”

Merlin scosse il capo, rassegnato, arrabbiato e terrorizzato davanti al futuro che si prospettava loro.

Ci mise un po’ per calmarsi, ma infine scoppiò in una risata che sfiorava l'isteria e, infine, non poté fare altro che rispondere nel modo in cui aveva sempre risposto alle follie del suo principe e poi suo re: gli sorrise, con la stessa cieca fiducia e affetto con cui gli aveva sempre sorriso in passato.

“Se devo morire, Merlin,”, riprese il re, serio, a quel sorriso che celava un mondo di emozioni non tutte aventi nome, “lo farò per una causa giusta e saprò di aver tentato tutto ciò che era in mio potere.”, dichiarò e Merlin, memore di una promessa che gli aveva fatto secoli e secoli prima, un pomeriggio nel bosco, ad un'affermazione simile rispose "e in quel momento io sarò al tuo fianco”, ma stavolta aggiunse: “testa di fagiolo! Perché senza di me sai solo metterti nei guai, e quest’ultima uscita di oggi ne è la riprova!”

Ma infine risero insieme, perché Arthur sapeva di aver fatto un azzardo e che il suo uomo più fidato aveva ragione, e, affondando nelle rispettive poltrone, continuarono per diversi minuti finché le risate isteriche non si estinsero da sole. Per quasi una mezzora rimasero poi a fissarsi in silenzio, e quel silenzio raccontava una storia; e gli sguardi che si scambiarono furono più eloquenti di qualsiasi parola.

Infine Arthur si alzò e decise di accompagnare Merlin nella sua nuova stanza, affianco alla propria – che da circa un anno non era più quella di sua moglie, che ora aveva una camera tutta per sé qualche porta più in là.


	7. La Promessa

Come volevasi dimostrare, chiudere le Camere era stata lungi dall’essere una scelta saggia, e tuttavia aveva lasciato un segno. Un segno importante.

Le masse erano con Arthur laddove lo scontento ai piani alti diventava sempre meno silenzioso e sempre più pericoloso.

In meno di due settimane dall’annuncio erano stati scongiurati ben cinque attentati al re, e non solo in pubblico ma uno – l’ultimo – addirittura all’interno di Buckingham Palace, e Merlin trovò incredibile come, in un’epoca come questa, il tentativo di avvelenare il cibo e il bere fosse ancora una delle migliori opzioni per tentare di uccidere qualcuno!

“A quanto pare il veleno è un evergreen… e tu sei un _idiota_! Non puoi essere tu ad assaggiare il mio cibo!”, gli aveva praticamente urlato Arthur una volta che Merlin si era finalmente ripreso, quasi dieci ore dopo aver rischiato la vita a cena al suo posto.

“Negli ultimi secoli ho sviluppato tolleranza a molti veleni: è _ovvio_ che sia io ad assaggiare il tuo cibo e le tue bevande. Vuoi forse che qualcuno muoia?”

“Non mi sembra che tu ci sia andato così lontano! Hai perso i sensi per _dieci_ ore, cazzo! Merlin!! Sei un imbecille!!”

“Posso provarci, ma non lo sarò mai quanto te”, commentò sarcastico e ridacchiando lo stregone e si ritrovò a tossire per diversi minuti solo per averci provato; il tutto tra un insulto e l’altro da parte di Arthur che, come sempre, esternava con lui in questo modo il suo sollievo nel vedere che stava bene.

“…a parte gli scherzi”, riprese Merlin grave quando fu di nuovo in grado di parlare, “quel che è successo stavolta è molto, _molto_ grave. Spero che tu te ne renda conto.”, disse, e Arthur, che non era più un ragazzino, sospirò scoraggiato.

“…mi domando se non sia il mio destino quello di venir pugnalato alle spalle da coloro in cui ripongo la mia fiducia… hai qualche sospetto?”, chiese, e Merlin si morse il labbro inferiore e distolse lo sguardo.

“No…”, ammise, ma poi gli venne in mente una cosa e, come sempre, glielo si lesse in faccia…

“A chi stai pensando?”, il re interruppe il fiume dei suoi pensieri e Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo e, scuotendo il capo, sospirò afflitto e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi in modo tale che nessuno, fuori dalla porta o per qualunque motivo – cimici di cui non si erano accorti comprese – , sentisse.

Merlin gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio ma improvvisamente si interruppe, come incerto, e Arthur lo fissò con impazienza e rabbia repressa a stento.

“Però?”, ripeté l’ultima parola dell’amico, e il mago fece spallucce e sospirò, grave.

“…stavolta è solo una sensazione. Non sono sicuro che sia abbastanza per condannare qualcuno…”

“Mi fido delle tue sensazioni, Merlin. Non farò più l’errore di non darti ascolto!”, tagliò corto Arthur e fece per alzarsi che l’amico gli afferrò il polso con decisione e lo costrinse a rimanere dov’era.

“No.”, disse solo con voce ferma e, prima di continuare, si schiarì la gola, riarsa dai postumi del veleno. “Non gestirai la questione di petto, anche perché dobbiamo prima scoprire se è la verità. In un momento come questo, l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è uno scandalo. Arthur, ti _proibisco_ di prendere decisioni o di agire in modo avventato. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

“Chi è il re fra i due, Merlin?”, protestò il sovrano, impettito, ma Merlin si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio.

“Hai detto che ti fidi di me: puoi cominciare da questo!”, lo rimbeccò serio come non mai, e Arthur fu costretto a cedere.

-&-

Tre giorni dopo l’accaduto, passato apparentemente in sordina rispetto agli altri attentati al re delle settimane precedenti, a colazione giunse una lettera ufficiale a palazzo che fece passare l’appetito ad Arthur.

“Perché mi guardi così, Arthur?”, gli chiese Catherine, sua moglie, dopo un po’ che il re la fissava pensieroso. “Qualcosa non va?”

“…nulla… pensavo a George.”, mentì lui e la donna gli sorrise.

“Più cresce e più ti somiglia. Ha i tuoi occhi.”, gli rispose lei e lui le rispose con un distratto “Lo penso anch’io”, e così il loro dialogo mattutino iniziò e si esaurì in un rapido scambio di battute mentre Merlin, al tavolo con loro, li guardava pensieroso a sua volta.

E non si stupì quando, meno di un paio di minuti dopo, Arthur prese la posta alzandosi da tavola e gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

Quando infine giunsero nell’ufficio del re, Arthur gli porse una delle sei buste che teneva in mano e, solo dopo, girò intorno alla scrivania e si andò a sedere al suo posto, lo sguardo fisso sul suo fedele servitore e amico mentre questi si sedette a sua volta sulla sedia di fronte a lui e lesse dapprima il mittente sulla missiva e poi il suo contenuto.

“Dopo il tuo annuncio che avresti accettato il sostegno di coloro che si fossero professati fedeli a te e al tuo fine ultimo – la pace – non puoi negare loro udienza.”, gli fece notare Merlin.

“Non ‘professati’, ma ‘rivelati’, Merlin.”, lo corresse acido il re, ma lo stregone sbuffò.

“E come pretendi di distinguere le due cose?”, replicò e scosse violentemente il capo. “Quale sarà il tuo metro di misura? Come deciderai chi è degno da chi non lo è? Questo è esattamente il problema di cui cercavo di parlarti quando sono stato costretto a venire da te dopo che hai fatto la _cazzata_ – se mi passi il termine – di chiudere le Camere e di proclamare lo Stato di Guerra e autoproclamarti dittatore.”

“Sappiamo che è un complotto!”

“No, Arthur. Purtroppo non lo sappiamo. Possiamo solo supporlo.”

“Ma hai detto tu che…”

“Ho detto che era una _sensazione_.”, lo interruppe serio lo stregone. “E ho detto anche che non puoi condannare qualcuno per una sensazione. Non sei Uther: tu sei un re giusto, e non punirai chi non sei sicuro lo meriti. E, oggi come oggi, ti servono prove _schiaccianti_ per mantenere anche solo il consenso della gente e non passare per un tiranno.”, concluse senza abbassare gli occhi da quelli di Arthur, e fu quest’ultimo che, infine, cedette e distolse lo sguardo.

“MALEDIZIONE!!”, imprecò il re sbattendo un pugno sul tavolo e Merlin sbuffò.

“Non ti smentisci mai. Sei un catalizzatore di guai, testa di fagiolo!”, sbuffò una mezza risata amara lo stregone e scosse il capo. “Manda loro una mail ufficiale e invitali a cena domani sera. Per allora mi accerterò che lo stato di allerta sia sufficiente a debellare qualsiasi problema possa sorgere.”, gli disse e si alzò. Quando raggiunse la porta, però, Merlin si voltò nuovamente e, con la mano già sulla maniglia, aggiunse: “Fossi in te mi mostrerei entusiasta del loro desiderio di sposare la tua causa: devono sentirsi in una botte di ferro. Solo così avremo qualche possibilità che compiano un errore che smascheri le loro vere intenzioni.”, suggerì al suo re prima di uscire per preparare tutto il necessario per il giorno dopo.

-&-

“Vostra Maestà, è un onore e un piacere essere qui. Penso di parlare per me e per Berkeley”, e il conte al suo fianco fece un cenno di assenso al sovrano, “e vi ringrazio per il tempo che avete deciso di concederci.”, esclamò l’imponente uomo di fronte a loro con un profondo inchino. “Lady Catherine”, aggiunse poi inchinandosi di nuovo e sorridendo alla principessa consorte e infine si voltò verso l’uomo alla destra del re. “Mr. Emrys, l’eroe dell’Eton! Sono passati davvero molti anni dall’ultima volta che vi si è visto in circolazione in Inghilterra…”, ricordò e sia Merlin che Arthur rimasero interdetti: non si aspettavano un’entrata del genere, ed era passato talmente tanto tempo ed erano successe talmente tante cose che avevano addirittura dimenticato quell’episodio a scuola.

“Duca di Wellington, è un piacere rincontrarvi. Purtroppo la vita mi ha portato altrove per molto tempo, ma il re ha richiesto la mia presenza qui e non ho potuto rifiutare. Non in un momento tanto critico.”, replicò neutrale Merlin.

“Non sapevo che voi e il nostro sovrano foste rimasti in contatto in tutti questi anni.”, insinuò, e se Merlin riuscì a far buon viso a cattivo gioco, Arthur si irrigidì impercettibilmente.

“Infatti non è stata notizia di dominio pubblico. Ma non voglio essere io al centro dell’attenzione, stasera. Siete venuti entrambi per questioni molto più importanti che non i dettagli della mia vita privata in questi anni, suppongo…”, suggerì lo stregone e, con un sorriso di circostanza rivolto ai due ospiti, fece un cenno col capo ad Arthur perché facesse strada in sala da pranzo e riprendesse lui le redini della discussione.

Durante la cena Lady Catherine venne resa partecipe dei brevi ricordi di scuola che i due ospiti, il re e Merlin avevano condiviso anni addietro, compreso il loro primo incontro alla cerimonia di apertura dell’anno scolastico, quando Arthur, Charles – allora Marchese di Wellington – e Robert – l’attuale conte di Berkeley – insieme al conte di Pembroke – ora marchese – che non era presente, avevano arrogantemente cercato di far spostare di posto uno studente con borsa di studio privo di titolo nobiliare.

“…tuttavia la sfida venne tristemente interrotta sul più bello”, concluse il suo racconto Berkeley, “perché l’allora principe parve ricordare di conoscere l’arrogante sconosciuto che gli stava dinanzi e che l’aveva sfidato. Dico bene, Maestà?”, chiese, e Arthur parve, per un attimo, incerto su come rispondere.

“Strano! Avrei giurato che, in quell’occasione, gli arroganti foste voi quattro…”, insinuò Merlin e tutti risero.

“E tuttavia, nonostante le nostre insistenze, nessuno dei due ha mai voluto raccontarci l’occasione del vostro primo incontro…”, insistette Wellington, stavolta.

“Diciamo che era stato molti anni prima, e che le circostanze erano state molto simili. Ma la prima volta non sapevo che fosse un principe, e ho dovuto pagare le conseguenze della mia ignoranza…”, decise di rimanere sul vago lo stregone e Arthur non riuscì a sopprimere del tutto una risata.

“Che è successo?”, chiese la moglie del re, ma Arthur si limitò a sorridere al ricordo e poi commentò: “Diciamo che mi piace ricordare quel momento come fosse stato in un’epoca differente, perché l’avrei visto sbattere in prigione per una notte e poi alla gogna per una giornata intera per essere punito per la sua impudenza.”

“Divertente…”, commentò asciutto Merlin e l’espressione sul volto dello stregone generò una sonora risata negli altri commensali.

La cena proseguì senza intoppi e infine, quando Lady Catherine si ritirò nei suoi appartamenti, i quattro uomini passarono nell’ufficio del re per parlare di ciò per cui erano venuti: politica.

Merlin servì da bere del Brandy dalla riserva personale del re a tutti, e sia lui che Arthur attesero per bere che i due ospiti si servissero: solo quando videro che non succedeva nulla fecero altrettanto.

“È stata una mossa molto avventata quella di inimicarvi l’intero organo di governo, sire. Noi due, come molti altri, sosteniamo e abbiamo sempre sostenuto la vostra politica, e certo il vostro fine è nobile, ma avete indebolito il Regno Unito col vostro gesto, e ora, oltre che dall’esterno, rischiate che qualche nobile scontento si allei contro di voi e attenti alla vostra vita… Entrambi vogliamo sostenervi nella vostra decisione, e vorremmo che ci consideraste fedeli a voi e allo Stato. Come avete detto anche voi, abbiamo bisogno di restare uniti in un momento tanto critico, e spero che accetterete il nostro più totale sostegno.”, parlò il duca di Wellington sorseggiando il suo drink e fissando il re dritto negli occhi, serio.

“La situazione è critica, e andava fatto un gesto rappresentativo che palesasse al mondo le intenzioni del Regno Unito che, per quanto rappresentato in parte dal Parlamento, è _il_ _Popolo_ , e non i suoi regnanti. E il popolo non vuole una guerra, mentre molti politici influenti sì. E io, il re, rappresento il popolo prima di tutto. Senza il popolo non sono nulla, ma senza politici corrotti sì. So bene che non tutti i rami sono marci, ma per prima cosa ho reputato opportuno salvaguardarci: nel frattempo ho intenzione di creare una rete più salda e che operi nella giusta direzione.”, argomentò.

“E noi siamo qui per offrirvi il nostro supporto che spero accetterete. Sappiamo che in molti vi hanno chiesto udienza dopo l’annuncio che avete fatto, ma che per questioni di sicurezza non avevate ancora convocato nessuno per un dialogo… pare che noi siamo i primi. È in memoria dei vecchi tempi?”, suggerì Berkeley, curioso, e Arthur si accigliò.

“Come sapete degli altri?”, indagò evitando la domanda e vide il conte sorridere nervosamente.

“…giornali, televisioni, chiacchiere al Circolo fra Pari…”, cercò di suonare il più noncurante possibile. “Le voci girano. Sapete come vanno queste cose, no? E voi, dovete ammetterlo, avete creato un bello scalpore…”

“Era quello il mio scopo.”, replicò pronto Arthur e si sforzò di sorridere in modo confortante così da alleggerire l’atmosfera e rimettere i suoi ospiti a loro agio.

Parve riuscire nell’intento, perché sia il duca che il conte sorrisero di rimando.

“Dovevo pur cominciare da qualcuno, e voi due siete fra coloro che conosco meglio.”, riprese il sovrano e vide i due scambiarsi un’occhiata prima di fare un lieve cenno di assenso col capo al re.

“Appurata la faccenda e chiarite le nostre posizioni, dunque, direi che questa serata può volgere al termine. Che ne dite?”, propose Arthur a quel punto, ma vide gli altri due esitare.

“Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare per aiutarvi o sostenervi? Non volete conferirci nessun incarico? Potremmo rivelarci di una qualche utilità qui a palazzo, se voleste fare uso dei nostri servigi, Vostra Maestà…”, offrì Charles, improvvisamente più mellifluo di quel che era stato durante tutta la serata.

“Potremmo iniziare da domani, se voleste!”, insistette volenteroso l’altro e Arthur si voltò infine verso Merlin, che aveva volutamente ignorato per tutto il tempo della loro discussione in studio.

“Non temete: vi manderò a chiamare non appena avrò deciso le vostre mansioni, e con tutto il daffare che c’è, dubito passerà molto tempo. Ora, signori miei, buonanotte.”, li congedò sbrigativamente il re e, alzandosi lui stesso per aprire la porta e fare strada ai suoi ospiti fuori dal suo ufficio, chiese a una delle due guardie all’esterno di scortarli all’uscita.

“…pensi anche tu quello che penso io?”, chiese Arthur, una volta soli, sprofondando nella poltrona nell’angolo più distante dalla porta, pensieroso.

“Troppo volenterosi?”, suggerì Merlin e il re, guardandolo negli occhi, sospirò e annuì, grave.

“E troppo desiderosi di acquisire la possibilità di passare più tempo qui a palazzo… pensi davvero che le voci di corridoio siano vere?”, gli domandò poi di punto in bianco e Merlin distolse lo sguardo.

“Hai visto anche tu, a tavola…”, sospirò, sentendosi in parte in colpa e in parte rassegnato.

“Non dovevi lasciarmi.”, lo rimproverò Arthur di punto in bianco mentre lo fissava dritto negli occhi. “Avrei difeso il tuo giusto posto al mio fianco con tutte le mie forze, Merlin”, fece una breve pausa. “…e ora sarebbe tutto diverso.”, concluse, e c’era più tristezza e rassegnazione che rabbia e risentimento nelle sue parole in quel momento, e a Merlin si strinse il cuore.

“E tu avresti potuto non essere al _tuo_ giusto posto se fossi rimasto, e non potevamo permetterlo.”, sospirò l’uomo di fronte a lui con un sospiro.

“Non potevamo o non _potevi_ , Merlin?!”, ribatté il re, e cominciò a perdere la pazienza.

Lo stregone scosse il capo.

“È la stessa cosa e lo sai. Non ricominciare.”, tagliò corto lievemente esasperato, ma Arthur, a quelle parole, scattò in piedi, irato, e sbatté il pugno contro il muro nella più totale frustrazione.

“Sai che non è così, ma non puoi ammettere di aver sbagliato, non è forse vero?!”, lo accusò. “Solo perché hai vissuto più di me pensi di sapere quel che è giusto per entrambi!! Eppure il ragazzo diciassettenne di allora era nel giusto mentre _tu_ eri nel _torto_ , e lo hai dimostrato con le tue raccomandazioni ipocrite nella tua dannata lettera di addio!”, gridò e batté il pugno contro la parete una seconda, e poi una terza e una quarta volta. E questo parve, infine, calmarlo leggermente.

“Ti ho cercato, Merlin.”, riprese in un fil di voce, affranto, e le labbra gli tremarono appena quando continuò. “Ti ho cercato per quasi dieci anni, ma tu eri come sparito nel nulla…”

Merlin provò a guardarlo negli occhi, ma non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo per più di una frazione di secondo e fissò un punto dalla parte opposta della stanza.

“…mi dispiace…”, ammise infine dopo un lungo e pesante silenzio, e non erano parole che aveva detto spesso. Non era mai stato orgoglioso quanto il suo re, ma anche lui non scherzava quanto a orgoglio…

E Arthur lo sapeva, perché a quelle due semplici parole rimase interdetto per una manciata di istanti, in silenzio, a fissare l’uomo che gli stava dinanzi e che, per una volta, era lui ad evitare il suo sguardo e non viceversa.

“Dimostramelo.”, ordinò Arthur e, a quella provocazione, Merlin, senza fiato, alzò infine gli occhi e li fissò in quelli del suo re come a cercare di capire se stesse davvero dicendo sul serio.

E ciò che vide lo terrorizzò, perché aveva visto tanta decisione in quel volto poche volte in vita sua.

“Arthur…”, fece in un roco sussurro che gli morì in gola mentre le mani gli tremarono visibilmente. “Ti prego… no.”, scosse il capo sempre più convulsamente. “Non chiedermi una cosa del genere.”, lo supplicò e distolse lo sguardo quando sentì le lacrime rigargli il volto sotto lo sguardo severo e in attesa del suo re che lo fissava senza la minima incertezza.

“Arthur, ti prego… non guardarmi così… mi stai chiedendo troppo. Tu non hai idea… non immagini…”, tentennò lo stregone deglutendo sonoramente e a fatica, senza riuscire a sopprimere tutti i singhiozzi che lo colsero.

“ _COSA?!_ ”, gridò l’uomo di fronte a lui, esasperato, furioso.

Merlin deglutì a vuoto diverse volte e Arthur, che lo raggiunse in poche falcate e, minaccioso, lo afferrò per il bavero costringendolo ad alzarsi in piedi, i loro volti talmente vicini che i loro nasi quasi si sfioravano, urlò ancora più forte quell’ultima domanda, e al mago quasi cedettero le ginocchia.

“…il mio tempo ha smesso di scorrere quando sei morto…”, bisbigliò a fatica dopo un tempo che parve infinito ma che non fu che qualche secondo sotto lo sguardo accusatore dell’uomo del suo destino, le lacrime che scendevano copiose lungo le guance. “…è stato come se metà della mia anima fosse scomparsa con te, e quando, dopo tutti questi secoli di attesa in un limbo, sei finalmente tornato, il mio tempo è tornato a scorrere. Allora ero solo il tuo servitore… una persona insignificante ai tuoi occhi di principe e poi di re. Non ero nessuno.”

“Non sei mai stato ‘nessuno’, Merlin! Sai che eri mio amico oltre che il mio servo! _Lo sai_!!”, lo interruppe Arthur offeso dalle sue parole e Merlin sbuffò in una sardonica risata e scosse il capo.

“Sai che ho ragione, testa di fagiolo…”

“Non puoi rifilare questo discorso a qualcuno che ha sposato una serva! Tu eri mio amico! Mi sono sempre fidato di te! Ti ho sempre stimato! E quando poi è venuto fuori chi eri veramente…”

“Stavate per voltarmi le spalle se non fosse stato per Gaius!”, lo interruppe Merlin gridando e tornando inconsciamente al voi. “Avevate così fiducia in me e mi stimavate così tanto che dopo la prima volta non mi avete _mai più_ fatto sedere alla tavola rotonda come un vostro pari!”, lo accusò e Arthur, come tutte le volte che sentiva di essere nel torto, passò alle mani e, senza quasi rendersene conto, alzò un braccio e abbassò violentemente la mano aperta sulla guancia dell’uomo di fronte a lui facendogli girare la faccia.

“Ti ho chiesto scusa e ti ho ringraziato!”, protestò mentre i sensi di colpa per il passato e per quell’ultimo gesto impulsivo lo attanagliavano. “E ora dimmi, Merlin: perché hai rifiutato quando infine ti ho chiesto di prendere il tuo giusto posto al mio fianco se questa faccenda ti ha portato a provare un tale risentimento nei miei confronti?! Un risentimento che è vissuto attraverso questi secoli! Dimmi: sbaglio, forse, a desiderare che almeno _ora_ la tua posizione, che _il tuo valore_ ti venga riconosciuto come si conviene alla tua persona?!”, replicò adirato.

“Il mio valore è una cosa.”, rispose lo stregone improvvisamente gelido. “Ciò che mi stavi chiedendo ne è un’altra.”

“SCIOCCHEZZE!!”, gli gridò in faccia il re, ma questo non fece che esasperare Merlin oltre il punto di non ritorno.

“NON VENIRE A DIRE A ME COSA È UNA SCIOCCHEZZA E COSA NON LO È, ARTHUR!!”, gli tenne testa l’antico, ma subito dopo inspirò ed espirò a fondo una manciata di volte per riacquisire sufficiente contegno da essere in grado di parlare senza gridare. “Arthur”, riprese infine più calmo e, occhi negli occhi, Merlin decise di parlare chiaro una volta per tutte. “Io sono immortale.”, cominciò. “Ho camminato su questa Terra per più di millesettecento anni, e in questo lungo lasso di tempo ho visto il mondo cambiare una miriade di volte mentre l’unica cosa che rimaneva immutata ero _io_ , e la sensazione di vuoto che provavo mentre attendevo il tuo ritorno per anni, poi decenni, poi secoli, e sono trascorsi quasi due millenni nel frattempo. Tu hai provato il distacco per ventitre anni: hai assaggiato in pillole ciò che è stata gran parte della mia vita. Sono _attimi_ quelli che abbiamo trascorso insieme in rapporto alla durata della mia esistenza, un’esistenza che non si esaurirà con la tua prossima dipartita, e per me tutto ricomincerà da capo, anno dopo anno, decennio dopo decennio, millennio dopo millennio.”, fece grave e poi scosse il capo rassegnato e sospirò. “Non capisci che più mi darai in questa tua vita, più grave sarà la mia perdita quando mi ritroverò nuovamente _solo_ a vagare per il mondo in attesa del tuo prossimo ritorno?”, chiese lo stregone insolitamente sconsolato, e solo in quel momento Arthur comprese _davvero_.

Non si era mai davvero spiegato il motivo del suo rifiuto anni prima: era stato Merlin il primo a dire che i loro destini erano intrecciati, che erano una cosa sola… eppure aveva rifiutato la sua proposta di restare al suo fianco come qualcosa di più di un servitore o anche di un amico.

Ora era tutto molto più chiaro.

Ora tutto aveva un senso, eppure…

Arthur scosse il capo e le sue braccia, inermi lungo i fianchi fino a quel momento, si rianimarono solo per afferrargli il volto tra le mani.

Lo fissò negli occhi per un istante lungo un’eternità e solo dopo lo baciò.

Fu un bacio a stampo, ma intenso, determinato. Un bacio che non trasmetteva passione, ma affetto incondizionato, comprensione. Amore.

“Merlin: ti faccio una promessa.”, proclamò infine Arthur. “Questa tua vita finirà con la mia, e se un giorno è scritto che tornerò, dato che dici che i nostri destini sono legati, tu tornerai con me.”

“La mia magia è troppo forte… non posso morire così facilmente, Arthur. Te l’ho detto: sono immortale.”

“Excalibur ha ucciso Morgana.”, replicò il re, ma non completò la frase, perché sapeva che Merlin aveva ben chiaro dove voleva andare a parare con quell’affermazione.

“Lo faresti davvero?”, gli domandò lo stregone, incerto, ma ciò che vide negli occhi dell’altra metà della sua anima gli cancellò ogni dubbio.

“Te lo giuro sul destino che ci lega: Merlin. Hai la mia parola. Tu portami Excalibur e insieme porteremo di nuovo la pace sul mondo, e, quando sarà il momento, io porterò la pace a te finché non ci incontreremo di nuovo.”, proclamò e suggellò quella promessa con un altro bacio, che stavolta, però, divenne mano a mano più intenso e passionale, e terminò coi loro corpi nudi e avvinghiati sul tappeto dell’ufficio del re mentre una sorta di sfera magica attutì ulteriormente i suoni che riempirono la stanza già insonorizzata, in modo tale che le guardie fuori dalla porta o chiunque altro potesse sospettare nulla.


End file.
